Timeless
by Jalice-TheBest
Summary: Bella and her twin, Alice have secrets of thier own. what happens when we add the Cullens to the mix? Read and review
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: 

I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I wish I did, but I do not, it's all Stephanie's. If you like the story please review and check out my other stories thanks. Oh and please like my facebook page Jalicewrites?ref=hl


	2. The New Kids

So we woke up early, or rather Alice work up early and dragged me out of bed. I knew today was the day the new kids were coming but somehow it slipped my mind, not that I am surprised my mind doesn't run right. Alice drove us to school in her Audi. Yes, I had a car too but I just preferred to tag along.

"Ah the Swan twins" Mrs. Cope exclaimed as we walked into the office "Girls, a favor"

We walked close and that was when I noticed the new kids. I had no idea they were going to be early I mean Alice and I came in 'fashionably late'. While I lagged behind Alice skipped to the front desk.

"Hey Mrs C" she greeted. She was the friendliest employee here, at least I thought so

"These are the Cullens, do me a favor and show them over to their classes will you?" she asked and Alice nodded. She called their names and handed every one of them their schedule. I learnt their names were, Rosalie and Jasper Hale Emmett and Edward Cullen

"You're such dears" she said adoringly at us.

"Aren't we all?" Alice answered with her usual blithe attitude.

"It's no bother Mrs. C" I agreed.

The Cullen's and Hales were already waiting for us outside. When we went outside Alice walked up to them and introduced us

"Alice and Bella Swan" she said cheerfully sticking her hand out to shake

"We'd rather you just walk" the blond girl Rosalie said coldly.

A flash of anger ran through me at her flippant snobbishness to Alice but it passed quickly mostly for Alice's sake. I looked to her and she was about to say something plus I knew that look on her face, I've seen it so many times before Alice was about to go off on a verbal assault.

"_Easy there tiger"_ I thought to her putting a restraining hand on her shoulder and she faced me her eyes relaxing as she saw my smile. My sister and I could communicate through our thoughts. I saw the boy with the reddish hair…Edward…raise a perfect brow at me drawing my attention his gold eyes. I sighed

"_I'd rather you didn't, not this time."_ I thought to her again I pulled her towards me and said "I'm sure they are very…uhm…_private_" I said the last word with my voice sarcastically polite. I even added my too damn innocent smile. Yeah, like anything could ever be private between Alice's gift and mine. Plus no one was allowed to talk to Alice that way, not because she couldn't handle herself, but because she didn't do anything wrong plus she was my sister "Follow us please"

Alice and I walked ahead a little bit to be out of hearing distance

"You really shouldn't have stopped me" Alice said to me pouting just a bit like it really affected her. I rolled my eyes at her childishness.

"The things I do for you" I sighed dramatically, and then quickly became serious "I know you Alice; I saw the way your eyes were. You were going to start with your verbal nonsense and somehow, you'll hit her where it hurts the most which will more than likely piss her off and whatever shred of control she has left and she'll start a fight which you'll see and escape somehow. Did I miss anything?" I grinned at her cheekily

"I do not" she said petulantly then she saw my incredulous expression "_ok maybe just a little bit" _she conceded in her thoughts.

"Your presentiment will get you in trouble this time, trust me. I'd just rather avoid it altogether" I said to her and she stuck out her tongue at me and pretended to be hurt by my lack of faith

"Don't worry I still love you and you know I love your freaky brain" I added nudging her

She stopped and faced me then stuck her hand at me and deadpanned "hi I'm kettle, nice to meet you pot"

"So not funny" I said even if I did find it funny, her face told me she wasn't buying it "Hey, I resent that" I said with a small smile and she burst out laughing while I smiled wider. _"Distracted enough?"_

"Thanks" she said after a while

"No worries, I got enough restraint for the both of us" I said to her "So on a serious note, any chance you would peek to give me a hint on my biology quiz or at least how I did, did I do all right?" I said even though I knew she wouldn't

"Now, now how is that right?" she chided fluttering her lashes trying to be more innocent. I was sure she already saw it but she wouldn't tell me I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Mary Alice Swan" I full-named her

She ignored me pausing and turning to the Cullen's "government with Jefferson, follow me"

"Good luck" she called waving to me. She stopped in mid step "oh and Bella?" she said to me

I turned around the Cullen brothers following me to look at her.

"All signs point to yes" she said like a magic 8 ball.

I crossed my eyes and blew a kiss at her and watched her turn to leave. I pushed the other two boys in the right direction and then walked to my class. The day went along repetitiously as the last one, the schedule the same. I kept a close eye on what was being taught at the same time doodling in my notebook. Somehow it always turned out to be those peculiar eyes

As I entered the cafeteria, I noticed the Cullens at the corner keeping to themselves. I rolled my eyes and I took my seat beside Angela saving the seat beside me for Alice.

"Hey pretty lady" I said to Angela hugging her from the side and pecking her cheeks liking the way she blushed while she smiled. It was a relief to see someone else does that. Angela was one of the people I really loved in this town.

"Hi Bella"

"Oooh, some girl on girl action" Mike opened his big mouth, bringing more attention to us

"Must you be so crass Michael" Alice disapproving voice came from behind me.

"No worries Alice, I mean it's no secret Angela and I are hot for each other" I said winking at Angela who just laughed

"Would you look at that, the reverend's daughter, with the chief's" Ben said jokingly

"Two highly respected officials" Alice tsked joining in the teasing

"We're rebels that way" Angela piped up. Now it was my turn to laugh, soon everybody else were laughing too.

It wasn't too long before the chatter about the new children came into every discussion; I just tried to tune them out. It wasn't really hard all you had to do is look at their expressions and give them answers by nodding or its likes.

"It's quite sad" Alice said next to me, ignoring the gossip too

"What is?" I asked I said picking up a cucumber from her plate and popping it into my mouth.

"Jasper seems like a person I'd want to know" she sighed and repeated my motion.

"you smoked this morning?" I asked her jokingly.

"I am serious" she said to me then through her thoughts pleaded with me._ "Be serious"_

"Honestly, bad thoughts Alice" I said "Walk away while you can"

"I know it's just…I saw" Alice said as she became lost in her thoughts a while later she shook her head to clear it "…well never mind"

"I won't tell you what you can or cannot do Alice" I sighed "but if you're saying what I mean you're saying, remember this, we Swans have the pleasure of only falling in love once"

"Bond for life" Alice quoted Nana Swan fondly

"_Exactly, be careful sweetheart or you could end up like dad" _I thought to her

"Let's hope it never comes to that" Alice said biting into her celery stick.

"Amen to that sister" I said.

I could feel eyes watching me from the table where the Cullens were seated but I didn't know who it was so I made an effort not to look by putting my head down

"You okay?" Alice asked me and with that the rest of the table looked at me. Angela gave me a small smile as I rolled my eyes

"Yes" I said in a whisper then turned my head so it was facing my lap and I wouldn't have to see their worried faces

Jessica who was seating behind me giggled at my ear. "The Cullens are looking at you"

My head shot up so fast I was sure I would have a whiplash. I chanced a look at their table and sure enough their eyes were on me except Jasper who was looking at Alice. Rosalie looked away bored after a while and called Emmett's attention to her. Edward kept looking at me though, he had a frustrated expression on his face and I couldn't figure out why. I looked at him while he looked at me. His was boyish in a way and handsome too, definitely handsome but then again, they all were, inhumanely beautiful. I bit my lips to stop the sigh threating to burst. I do not date anybody, just to prevent that whole falling in love in high school fiasco but if I did something tells me I'd choose him. Alice eyes glazed over so I knew she was getting a vision. I tried to distract the others to buy her sometime. So I asked Jessica if Mike asked her out yet and just like a charm she started prattling endlessly. I looked at Alice who was looking between me and Edward with a small smile on her face.

"_What is it Alice?"_ I thought to her already dreading the answer

"_Oh nothing" _she thought back _"you're going to gain a new friend" _

She looked over to the Cullen table, Edward had an incredulous expression on his face but he quickly composed it. As soon as he saw our eyes were on him which made me wonder if he had heard our conversation from that end of the cafeteria. Was he a hypersensitive too?

I went to biology when the bell rang, I was lost in my thoughts about how Alice could have seen us becoming friends, and I did not know when I bumped into him, Edward. He reached to steady me, just as his hands got mine I noticed it was cold, I mean his hands were cold. A surge of electricity passed through us. If he felt it I didn't know because he tensed a bit. I closed my eyes as I was drawn to the past, I don't know how long ago it was but I got a flash of a woman with the same hair as Edward but different eyes hers was green, a beautiful shade of green

"Thanks" I said thanking every deity that it was just a flash

He nodded and continued to the teacher's desk. I sat by the window in class. Everyone else was paired up which unfortunately meant Edward was going to be my lab partner for the rest of the year.

Mr. Banner handed us our test and I kept mine faced down.

"Afraid you flunked?" he said as he sat down next to me. His voice like a river of velvet chocolate and vanilla.

"Oh I already know I did well" I said confidently and returned my attention to doodling. That face, the woman's face. A wind blew from the window and I felt Edward stiffen. I turned to ask him what was wrong but his expression was borderline murderous with a hint of restraint he looked…tortured. I didn't know how to help so I returned to my work letting my hair cover my face like a curtain. Alice showed up at my door in that instant and excused me out of class.

"What's wrong Alice?" I questioned

She rubbed her head like it hurt "I don't know, your future just disappeared for some reason someone made a decision that will hurt you"

I looked at her expression and found she was serous so I kissed her forehead and promised her I would be careful, though I knew it was related to what got Edward tense but I couldn't figure out why, why would Edward want to hurt me? I went back to the class

"Sorry Mr. Banner Alice was not feeling to well" I said as I stood at the door

"Hope she is alright" he said with concern

"I hope so too" I said honestly as I stopped at my table

"You could take my seat if you want" I told Edward whose eyes were now gold, dark gold. I don't know what prompted me to say that but I guessed some fresh air will do him some good. Without a word he gathered his book and took my seat by the window and dropped my stuff for me. I noticed my test was turned up but said nothing I got an A plus which was no surprise, Alice already said I did well. I collected my books from where he dropped them in the middle and placed it in a neat pile beside me

"Thanks" I hear a voice say beside me so I figured it was Edward.

His voice was still soft like silk or velvet. I wonder if there is such a thing as musical velvet but that was how it sounded. Against my better judgment I spoke.

"I was beginning to assume you went mute, Edward Cullen, and then again my father said never to make assumptions" I said to him without looking at him. When he didn't say anything, I figured our discussion was over and I sighed.

I returned to the sketch I was doing previously. I had drawn her eyes and facial features. I was about to start the hair when I noticed Edward was staring intently at the page like he was trying to remember something. It was then I knew that the woman must be from his past maybe his mother? Just then the bell rang signaling the end of our class and fortunately the end of school.


	3. Accidents

Edward disappeared for the next week but the other three Cullen were present. Alice and Jasper started talking at first it was just some signature nods from him then it became "Ma'am" with a slight bow. The accent was adorable though and Alice swooned a little every time she heard it then it became full blown conversations by Wednesday. I would see Alice with him every now and then. And those times she had a smile on her face and Jasper; well Jasper looked like he worshipped the ground she walked on, which was a good sign that he likes her too. Rosalie's had a permanent glare on her face directed at Alice and for some reason me. I think it is because she is used to being the only female in the group and was jealous because the attention of her brother was otherwise engaged.

The weekend came and passed quickly and the next thing I knew it was Monday again. Alice was more excited for school which meant she could see Jasper again. I was getting used to not having her around.

On Monday as soon as Alice parked the car I noticed Edward standing behind it he was looking at me. And I remained where I was staring back. Alice screamed and I ran towards her. That when I heard it. The screeching tires of Tyler Crowley's van. I watched as her fear strapped her into place as she stared at it unmoving. I realized it was heading for her, well us, seeing as I had gotten to her already, so I summoned all the energy left in me and pushed her out of the way. She fell safely into the snow just as I crouched down preparing to be hit but it never came but something else hit me from behind my head. Edward was in front of me stopping the van from crushing me as I opened my eyes. I moaned and sat up

"Be careful" he said to me as I moved to sit up

"How…when…why?" I said realizing what happened

"You must have hit your head pretty bad" he said chuckling tightly which led me to believe it was forced. I've heard of different hypersensitivities, super strength wasn't one of them.

"You were there" I said pointing to his car which was all the way down

"No I wasn't" he argued "I was right beside you"

"No you weren't" I told him "don't lie to me. I don't like it"

"Let's get you to a hospital" he said as the ambulance was already on the way.

"I'm sorry Bella" Alice came to me having recovered the use of her limbs, she was crying hysterically _"so, so sorry"_

"Look at me" I said as they strapped me into the gurney "I'm going to be fine"

She still sobbed I looked around for Jasper wishing he would come and comfort her as if sensing my thoughts he wrapped his arms around her and she sobbed into his chest. I felt bad that she was feeling guilty but there is nothing I could do about I prayed Jasper would be able to help her. I was rushed to the hospital even after my relentless insisting that I was fine but they paid me no attention.

"Bella I am so sorry" Tyler Crowley said as soon as he saw me "I'll make it up to you promise"

"You don't have to do that" I said to him "I'm okay"

"How did you get out of the way?" he said

"One of the Cullen's pulled me out after I pushed my sister" I said to him

"Cullen huh? I didn't see any of them" he said

"Yeah, I was talking to him" I lied with a straight face.

He then shrugged "I'm just happy you're alright and I didn't kill you. I owe you let me make it up to you"

"No thanks" I insisted "I'm fine"

"I'd be the judge of that" a male voice said beside me "I'm Doctor Cullen"

"Cullen? Like Edwards dad?" I asked when he nodded I sarcastically mumbled "great"

He smiled at me patiently "Edward told me you hit your head pretty bad"

"I didn't" I told him huffily

"Let me take a look" he said

"Bella…Bella oh thank god you are alright kiddo I thought…" Dad choked as he came in. Charlie was all emotions now which was rare for him as it was for me.

"I'm fine dad calm down" I told him but he immediately went off on Tyler

"You little…you can kiss your license good bye" he ranted "what were you thinking in all this ice…"

"Dad" I said softly to get his attention.

"You're supposed to know that you drive carefully, you could have killed them" he continued not hearing me.

"Dad, be nice" I called louder.

Doctor Cullen was a bit too amused by this scene, okay maybe a lot. It was getting harder not to notice his silent laughter.

"My two girls at once…"

"DAD!" I said frustrated. He finally looked at me. the worry on his face made mine soften just a bit.

"I'm alright okay? And so is Alice. It's not his fault"

Charlie opened his mouth to oppose

"Okay maybe it is, but will you please calm down" I said to him reproaching him softly "all this shouting isn't helping anything, makes my head hurt."

Dad visibly relaxed and I turned to Doctor Cullen who was about to start testing my vision with the light in his hand

"I am so sorry Bella" Tyler said once more

"You couldn't just shut up" I silently whispered and rolled my eyes as Charlie drew the curtain between us hard. I thought I heard Doctor Cullen chuckle quietly at Charlie's childishness. I touched my dad's arm.

"Alice needs you more than me" I said to him as an invitation to leave which he took and left. After Doctor Cullen was finished

"I can honestly say you seem fine" he said

"That what I have been trying to say ever since the stupid accident" I said frustrated and he laughed. It was as soft as his voice, peaceful sort of…I liked it.

"Well if you have problems with your visions, don't forget to come in" I knew he was just saying that but why I didn't know so I guessed he was part of the secret.

"I can see perfectly" I fixed him in a confident stare daring him to say otherwise but he just nodded and left. I walked out of the room to find Alice who was looking better. I was immediately grateful to Jasper for his help

"You alright? Dad is signing the release paper" she said hugging me

"Yeah" I said hugging her back

"Good" she sniffed laughing softly

Jasper and Edward came behind her. I quickly let her go and faced them both.

"Thanks" I told Edward silently conveying that I would be on my best behavior

"How are you?" he asked

"I really am fine" I said to him and then looked at Jasper "thanks for staying with her"

Jasper gave me a small bow. Just then Edward went but not before giving Jasper a few pointed looks.

"Can I speak to you privately" he said to Alice who nodded. The Cullen's and Rosalie were at the end of the hospital looking normal, too normal when Charlie came up to me.

"You should probably call your mom" he told me with a look that looked so guilty.

"You didn't" I accused narrowing my eyes at him.

"She is your mom Bella" he sighed "she is supposed to know this stuff"

"Not when it makes her fifty shades of freaked" I told him my voice rising just a bit. I ran my hand through my hair as a calming gesture. I took out my cell phone and walked to the other side of the hospital toward the windows.

"Mom" I said as she picked. First ring…wow I was shocked. "I'm alright"

"Bella honey, oh God Bella are you alright? Do I need to come to Forks? Come to Phoenix baby I miss you" she started riotously asking a bunch of other questions.

"Yes, No and No" I said with a sigh "it was a false alarm 'Kay?"

"You almost died today" she insisted "Come to Phoenix I miss you guys"

"Mom I am fine" I assured her "and no, that kind of defeats the whole of moving to Forks doesn't it?"

"You know Phil wouldn't mind he loves you guys" she pleaded

"Phil there?" I asked changing the conversation.

"Yeah, why?" she replied

"I want to talk to him" I answered. I heard her say something as she passed the phone to him. it didn't take long for Phil's voice to cut through the speakers of my phone

"Why hello Miss Bella?"

I smiled at Phil's attitude, just what my mother needed now. But I had to make sure her flighty decisions will not put her on a plane for Forks.

"Don't let her come to Forks" I stated directly.

"You've just been –" He started to say

"Phil promise me" I said and he sighed

"how bad is it?" he asked about my current state

"I don't have a scratch on me. Have I ever lied to you?"

"No, you haven't. Okay I promise" He agreed

"Thanks Phil. My mom please" I said in response

"I just miss you guys" she said as she came on.

"We miss you too" I said looking back at Alice who was on the verge of tears, her expression utterly heartbreaking.

"I got to go Mom. Love you much" I muttered into the phone before disconnecting the call. I was about to walk to her when Edward cut me. I didn't realize he was so close to me.

"Bella, we shouldn't be friends" he told. I looked at him incredulous

"We weren't even friends" I spat at him

"Well maybe you should keep your sister away from my brother" he said coldly

"Alice is free to do as she pleases" I retorted remembering how he stopped the van with his hand. "Listen here Cullen, Yeah I remember your super powers and don't worry your precious little secret is safe with me but let me just warn you…"

"Warn me?" he said cutting me off

"I don't like lies, I don't like being lied to and I don't like to lie" I looked him straight in the eye my anger fueling me "and when I do, there had better be a darn good reason for it"

I walked out muttering under my breath and I marched straight to Alice glaring at Jasper who stepped back with a pained expression on his face. I glared at the other Cullen's who were now joined by Doctor Cullen especially Rosalie and Edward. I whispered words of comfort, some of them questioning Jaspers mental state ,as I led a sobbing Alice to Dad's cruiser where he sat waiting, thank fully he just drove home.

* * *

There was just too much death, people everywhere, every surface was covered in bodies and decapitated head with lifeless eyes. I saw a woman running above the bodies, she was being chased by someone, or something but she was caught. She stopped right in front of me, her brown fervent eyes seemed to find my scared ones, but it couldn't be possible, I was invisible, yet she stared into my eyes as her head was taken off by something faster than my eyes. I screamed. A frightening and gut wrenching scream.

I woke up abruptly, I looked around my room, and nothing seemed out of place except for the light rocking of the chair at the corner which was odd because I hadn't used it in a while. I was sweaty and clammy; I looked at the clock it was a little after two in the morning, I released deep calming breaths trying to stabilize my breathing as well as my heart. I realized I was running a fever. I picked up my towel and moved to the bathroom, this wasn't just a dream or a past, I was hyper sensitized. I turned to cold water letting it trickle down my scared face, through my tears. I let a sob through as my choked fear began to make itself known.

_So much death, so much people_

"Oh God" I whispered as I sobbed, it felt good to cry, cathartic.

I turned the water of when I noticed the shadow behind the door. Alice. I knew I'd have to face her, but now? Alice never woke up during my…episodes anymore. I hid it better than that. I always tried to prevent this from happening, I knew she'd be there but it wasn't worth the loss of sleep. I opened the door expecting to find her scowling face, but there she was in her pj's with a warm milk looking as tired and drained as I felt but I suspected hers was mostly from lack of sleep.

I accepted the glass from her, walking to my room and picking up my shorts, I wore them with a camisole and a hoddie, putting my wet hair in a ponytail. I drank my milk then laid down on my bed, Alice joined me, and we lay facing the ceiling.

"You were screaming. You had a nightmare?" she asked

"Yes" one word answers was all I could give.

"Anything I should worry about?"

"No" I said before clearing my throat "not really"

"Would you tell me if there was?"

"Always" I replied.

She turned to face me, and I mirrored her movement she searched my eyes and sighed. I knew she'd rather I talk about it, but sometime things are better left unsaid, she knew that and so did I.

"Promise?" she asked

"_Yes" _I answered her mentally

She scooted closer to me, took my hand in hers interlocking our fingers then laid it in her other hand wrapped around it, I covered it with my second hand.

"Sleep now my little sprite" I said to her as I watched her eyes drop a little.

She gave me a lazy smile "I love you Tinkerbella"

"_Second to none"_ I confirmed her statement mentally


	4. Pariahs

**Like my Facebook page for updates, URL on my profile**

From that day on, Alice and I were avoided by the Cullen's religiously and I was fine and content just ignoring them the same, but Alice missed Jasper so bad I knew she was in love with him, I could see it her actions each glance at Jasper told me he was equally sad. I internally cursed the rest of them for making him do this. A small part of me missed Edward, I don't know why I was both excited and dreadful for biology each day because I knew I was going to be near him but ignored like a pariah the whole week passed slowly, Edward only talking to me when he has to in biology. I hear Alice crying in her room some nights. I didn't know if it was my imagination but Alice had started wearing her more flashy night gowns Renee got us from Victoria secret before she went to bed. I had more dreams that just didn't make sense at all so I figured it was glimpse and pieces of the past but I wasn't sure whose, some of them held the Cullen's some of them were of random people. I believe it was my minds way of giving me answers to questions I was too afraid to ask. I sketch some I remember in the morning. Sometimes in the middle of my nightmares everything becomes calm which sometimes can be frustrating because it was just as I was getting the answer.

Alice drove us to school the next Wednesday. It was the same thing; she looked over to the Cullens longingly before heading inside. In the classes I had with Rosalie she just continued to scowl at me until I muttered under my breath

"They tell us to leave them alone and yet they continue paying attention to us"

"What was that?" Angela said to me

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking out loud" I gave her a small smile then proceeded to ignore Rosalie's heated glare.

I walked to the cafeteria with Angela discussing the assignments given. I took my regular seat beside Alice. Tyler was there they were talking about something. I tried to avoid Tyler because of his needs to 'make it up to me'. It was getting on my nerves truthfully.

"Oh I just wanna die" Tyler said as we sat down

"Come now, don't do anything rash" I said placing my stainless steel knife in front of him as an option. I knew he wasn't going to kill himself, but it was a fun fantasy.

Angela and Alice laughed because they were the only ones who noticed. I turned my face away to hide my smile, my eyes found their way to the Cullen, most specifically Edward, his face was turned away like he was doing the same thing I was…hiding a smile.

"You coming?" Mike looked at me with hope

"Sorry what?" I said to him

"We are going to La push this weekend the weather is going to be somewhat nice" he said again "will you come?"

Alice heard shot up fast "we'd love to" she answered him for us.

"Great, we'd meet at my dad's store" he said before they went on with the preparations

The next day, thanks to Jessica, I was reminded that girl's choice dance was at hand. I purposefully avoided every guy from then on. It helped I had a sister who could see the future.

As my rotten luck would have it Mike sort me out when I was outside soaking up the sun and eating chips and looking at my sketches. I carried my sketches with me every symbol and face that seemed important.

"Bella" he called while I pretended I didn't hear him and I looked at my picture more intently.

"Bella" he said shaking my shoulder

"Yes?" I said tucking them away and looking at him

"Uhm…?" he said "I was wondering…?"

I looked at him with my eyebrow raised. I was well aware it was an intimidating gesture but this time I did not care

"Do you maybe want to go to the dance with me?" he stuttered finally. I heard something snap in the forest. I look toward it and couldn't make out a thing so I gave my attention to Mike reluctantly

"I thought it was girl's choice?" I said stalling while looking around and thinking of an excuse.

"Well yeah…" he trailed off

"I am going to be out of town that weekend" I said, technically it was not a lie, I just came up with the plan

"Okay" he said dejectedly and turned to leave.

As soon as I saw Alice I told her sarcastic thanks mentally.

"Oh he wasn't planning on asking you" she said "he just happened to see you and made a snap decision"

In biology class, I took my regular seat by the window because Edward wasn't here today, none of them where. The scene in front of me started to dim slowly I closed my eyes. Then I was taken back to a room full of books like a library but it had a huge collection of books it looked like it was from the olden days. there was a book on the desk it was opened but it was in a language I couldn't understand the words "Lancea et Sanctum" and "amour sanguinis" sticking out there were a bunch of symbols and stuff in that page including an inverted a with a circle around it. I was pulled out suddenly by my name being called.

"Yes Mr. Banner" I said

"Are you feeling alright" he asked.

I nodded and sat with my back straight. I think Mike was still holding a grudge that I refused him. The fact he did not say a word to me during lunch today was proof of that not that I cared but still.

On the day of our outing, Alice drove us to the outfitters, she was oddly anxious for some reason. Mike saved shotgun for me which Jessica gave me a glare at. I thought she knew I wasn't interested in him…oh well.

I saw some of my family friends, Jacob, Rachel and Rebecca. We did not get to see each other as often as we did while we were kids but still it was nice to see a friendly face. Between Mike and Tyler giving me attention and Lauren and Jessica's heated glare I had enough of this group, maybe except for Alice Angela and Ben Cheney a new kid who had started hanging with us since Angela had taken an interest toward him. Somehow the Cullen's name came up and I heard one to the guys tell us the Cullen's were not welcome on the Quileute reservation.

"Why?" Alice asked Rachael

"Because our fathers are superstitious fools who believe in Legends" Rebecca answered with a roll of her eyes

"Legends" I said getting interested "like Quileute legends?"

"It's an old bunch of crap of scary stories Dad tells us all the time at bonfire the only ones who takes them seriously are the older guys like Sam and Jared"

"Jake can you walk with me back to our car? I forgot something" Alice said to him.

"Sure" he said shrugging and following her

"So about these legends…" I said to them

"We aren't supposed to say anything about it, something about keeping traditions and stuff" Rachel said

"Who am I going to tell, these idiots?" I said nodding my head toward the gang that brought me here "I'm good at keeping secrets"

"Well…" Rebecca nodded at Rachel

"Quileute's are allegedly descendants of wolves" Rachel started

"Like real wolves" Rebecca said animatedly

"So that would make you werewolves or something" I guessed

Rebecca shrugged not saying anything

"What does this have to do with the Cullens?" I asked

"Well that's the part we aren't supposed to tell" Rachel started "it has to do with the cold ones so it is an off limit subject except in the council"

"Council?" I asked watching the driftwood fire

Before they could answer the huge guy Sam came and told them Billy was calling for them. I had a feeling he was lying because he didn't go after Jacob.

"Nice to see you again" I called to them and they waved goodbye. Sam the huge guy and the two beside him just looked at me not really glaring but it was a loaded look I pretended I did not see them while I engaged Angela in a conversation. Whatever the cold ones were, I was definitely sure Edward was one. I remembered his cold skin. As soon as Alice came back her face held apprehension I figured Jake had told her what the Cullens were but with a little more detail than I had

"You alright?" I asked

"Yeah" she said

"So…what did you forget" I asked her wanting to see if she was going to tell me

"Uh my cellphone" she said still distracted. I sighed. She wasn't going to say anything to me so I left her to her thoughts.

As soon as we got home, she did everything robotically and went to bed. I figured she wasn't going to say anything so I went about my research I googled the Quileute Legends and the Cold Ones and its relation to the phrases from my retro visions. Every single search all led up to the same thing…Vampires

I shut down my computer and thought but that would mean the Cullens are vampires. I mean it fits, the strength, and the cold skin the eyes that changes color of course I am using Edward as an example. Well and Doctor Cullen too his hand were cold when he touched me at the hospital. And there is the fact I already guessed they weren't siblings I mean, none of them had any similarities except the skin and the eyes. Rosalie who was supposed to be Jaspers blood sibling didn't have the southern accent Jasper seems to have.

So the question now is what to do about it. Nothing. I wouldn't say anything to anyone not even the Cullens. I mean if they went to all this trouble to keep us away there must be consequence if I know right?

I sighed and closed my eyes as I was drawn to the past well more like three days ago. A motion of red hair flashed in my peripheral. I ran toward it and saw Edward leap and catch a deer and drink from it. He repeated the hunt like twice before he joined his older brothers Emmett and Jasper

_Edward and Jasper were looking sad_

"_You guys are no fun" Emmett said to Jasper and Edward_

"_Sorry Emmett we can't help it" Jasper said as he sat down on a boulder "I miss her so much"_

"_While I am happy you've found you mates" Emmett said "stop worrying I strongly believe they are okay"_

"_Mate?" Edward said surprised_

"_You feel the electricity between you don't you?" he asked and Edward nodded "Odds are she feels it to I mean I felt it when Rose saved me"_

"_What does that have to do with Mates" Edward asked_

"_That usually the first sign, you're bodies recognizing your other half" Emmett said. "Then no matter how much you want to stay away it hurts more or at least that's what I heard"_

_Edward and Jasper nodded_

"_You know nothing good can come about from a relationship with them" Emmett said "at least while they are still human, there is the Volturi who will more than likely kill us and them"_

"_If we don't do it ourselves" Jasper muttered dryly_

"_But I've seen it though, in Alice's head" Edward said "We are destined to love them Emmett"_

"_The one with the visions?" Emmett asked and Edward said._

"_I mean it was so clear and I wanted it" Edward admitted weakly "it was like I craved it, the wedding Bella was walking down the aisle, her father giving her away"_

"_Are you sure it wasn't just wishful thinking?" Emmett said_

"_She was wearing my mother's ring Emmett, so no!" _

"_You're in love with her" Emmett said and Edward shrugged_

That was the last thing I saw before I was pulled out and sleep over took me


	5. Silence

I had made my decision not to say anything about how I knew to the Cullens; I had already witnessed Edward hunting animals so I knew they wouldn't hurt me or Alice. Alice was her usual chipper self at school today; in fact she skipped straight to the Cullens. I stayed at the car and watched the expressions, Jasper looked ecstatic; Edward looked worried; Rosalie looked with that permanent glare on her face. Emmett looked amused. They were talking quietly but you could see the emotions on their face. I shook my head at Alice, guess she decided to tell them that she knew already, just then Edward looked at me, the worry still plain on his handsome face. I pushed myself from the car reluctantly and walked into the school building.

As I was coming out of trig class I stayed outside on one of the picnic benches to eat thanking God there was no rain, just plain old cloudy Forks. I thinking with my eyes closed and my fingers drumming on the table, when I became electrically aware of Edward.

"Yes?" I said to him with my eyes still closed.

I was surprised when Alice answered. "Hey Bella, what are you doing outside?"

"Thinking without interruption" I answered.

"About?" she asked again. I felt her warmth close to me so I opened my eyes and looked at her, that when I noticed the rest of them looking at me

"What gives?" I said to her.

"I mean I am trying to figure out why this?" I said gesturing to her and the Cullens. I mean if they were allowing Alice talk to them does that mean the danger had passed or they were just buying time. The Cullens looked at each other and back to Alice and me.

"They didn't want me to know…" Alice started to say

"One person knowing is enough" Rose cut her off glaring; it was missing the intensity it had normally, trust me I'd seen her do it more times than I can count. I tilted my head to the side.

"Rose please" Alice whined. "She is my sister"

Rosalie blinked, something I'd never seen her do. It was a sign of hesitation. People tend to hesitate before a lie. Now that I thought about it something about the way they were talking made me to believe that this was rehearsed somewhat. They were going to lie to me. I shook my head at them and stood up to leave. I stopped after three steps and turned

"You know, I never thought I'd see the day you'd want to lie to me straight out" I said to Alice hurt. I was about to leave when I took a deep breath and closed my eyes to do something I hadn't purposefully done in a long time.

"Uh-Oh" Alice said

"Bella" Alice said trying to distract me out of the vision.

I opened my eyes and glared where the sound of her voice came from which turned to be a mistake as I heard five different gasps and I knew my eyes were going blank as I was beginning to drift to the past.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard a deep voice boom sounding worried. I guessed it was Emmett

I was aware of what was going on around me as I went back about one hour ago I wanted to see whose idea it was to lie to me. Imagine when I saw it was Alice. I replayed and replayed it in my head.

"You forgot to mention this?" Edward yelled at her. _Did I miss something?_

"Mention what?" Rose said frustrated

"You know how I see the future" she said to them worriedly

"Well it turns out Bella can see the past." Edward said exasperated

I heard someone mutter a sarcastic, it sounded like Emmett "great"

I shook my head to clear it and I got my sight of the present back. I heard Edward sigh in relief as my sight came back. I looked at him before glaring at Alice properly; she flinched because I rarely was angry at her.

"I really don't appreciate being lied to" I told her my voice dangerously low. It was true I hated lies with an unexplained passion. "You should know that"

"I'm sorry I-"

"I just wanted to know why they were being nice all of a sudden" it was not a lie I mean what about what I heard Emmett say in my vision. "A simple answer would have been 'we made nice' I don't push for answers, you know that"

Jasper wanted to say something so I looked at him and said "if you're going to lie to me or tell me it's necessary, I'd rather you just shut up" I told him coldly

Rosalie looked so outraged "Don't talk to my brother like that"

"Why not, you talked to my sister like that too" I said to her with so much malice, I wasn't going to back down now, and there was the fact that Jasper wasn't really her brother. I imitated her to let her know what I was talking about saying 'I'd rather you just walked"

"You little…" She said loudly. Emmett put his arms around her waist as she moved forward.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair as a wave of calm flooded my senses. I wasn't about to question it but I was grateful it came anyway.

"You all have secrets. I get that" I said in a small voice "I have my own too; honestly, I'm in no rush to uncover them"

I looked to Alice "I'm just glad you're happy" with that I walked away.

When I turned the corner, what happened hit me with an enormous force. I'd just yelled at four vampires, suddenly I wasn't feeling so good anymore. I walked into Biology and placed my head on the table to rest a while before the rest of the class came. I heard the Edward's chair move before he sat down I knew he did it for my benefit so I ignored him which was kind of hard to do, considering the charge between us.

"How did you know?" he asked me, his voice only curious

"There are different kinds of lie, a perfect lie and a not so perfect lie" I said to him my head still down "you just have to know how to pick them out"

"So you know when someone lies to you" he said

"No. Not always" I said "but there are signs. Blank faces, voices with no emotion, or overly practiced. Your family for instance, you're not as related as you say"

"How do you figure?" he asked

"The only similarities are your eyes and pale skin. The 'Hales'" I quoted above my lowered head "They share similar hair color but Jasper has a slight southern twist to his voice and Rosalie doesn't, so there is no way they could be twins like you say unless your parents are paying for speech therapy for her only"

"Perceptive isn't she?" he muttered to himself. He didn't say anything for a long time. I was starting to wonder if I had said too much

"She is sorry you know" he said

"Who Rosalie?" I asked "I doubt it but thanks"

"Alice" he said

"How do you figure?" I threw his question back at him

He hesitated for a few minutes before saying "I read minds"

My head went up immediately and my eyes sought his golden ones.

"What?" I said dreadfully. If that were true, he would know I knew. I was panicking mentally.

"Don't worry I can't read yours for some reason" he assured me and I sighed in obvious relief and slumped back down.

"You're different from Alice" he said to me

"In more ways we are polar opposites, in others, we are more alike. Ying and yang. " I said to him

"Alice said to give you this" he said passing me a note I looked at the note in his hand and took it with a sigh. There in Alice's seamless hand writing was a short note

_You're blood typing today, you might want to leave._

_I'm sorry –M.A.S_

I shook my head. I was queasy and she knew it. I watched Mr. Banner bring the instruments in and I looked at him waiting for him to announce the activity and when he did my hand shot up

"Yes Isabella"

"I already know my blood type Mr. Banner, may I be excused?" I asked politely

"You have to give me a valid reason Bella" he said still setting up

"I don't handle blood very well" I said to him sadly

He looked at me and then the rest of the class. "Anyone else?"

Edward's hand shot up

"And you know yours as well" Mr. Banner said

"AB negative" he said out right.

"Alright you may both be excused" he said to us. I packed my books and walked past my locker dropping them in. I moved to wait for Alice.

"Where are you going?" he asked

"Alice brought me to school" I said as an explanation

"I can take you home" he offered

"Why?" I asked my eyes narrowed

"I want to" his voice ringing with sincerity I couldn't doubt him

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked him as the rain started to pour. I pulled up my hoodie.

"I am tired of staying away. I want some happiness too" he said looking at me and then he mumbled to himself "but if I have to hurt myself to make sure you're safe I will"

"Alright" I said to him and he led me to the silver Volvo. The car was comfortable inside as it looked outside. It had leather seats and everything.

"What's your mom like?" he asked

"Alice" I said shrugging. It was a relatively good way to define Renee "but with less stability even with her flighty decisions, she never regrets anything. She has a simple view of the world, it's either black or white, I tend to see things more as shades of grey"

"Glass half empty or half full?" he asked

"The point is why the heck I am looking at a glass" I said smiling a little.

The corner of his mouth turned in a sort of crooked smile it made my heart go a bit faster

"Okay favorite color, gemstone, and flowers?"

"Uhm the color changes but for some odd reason I tend to favor green presently, as for gemstone, I wouldn't know I haven't given it much thought, flowers, I have to go with Iris. Your turn"

"Brown, don't have one and freesia." He said taking a deep breath like he could smell it now "Definitely freesia"

We made a discussion of our favorite stuff some of his answers were vague especially when it came to favorite food

"Are we friends now?" I asked him

He sighed "I can try, but I don't think I am a very good friend for you"

"Do me a favor" I said to him and he looked at me

"When you decided to hurt yourself for my own good, whatever that means, give me heads up?"

"I can do that" he said.

I got down from the car and walked inside knowing that was all I was going to get.


	6. Acquintances

**This is for the reviews and the favorites, just to say thank you to Arina83, SVMlover1378, IzzieSwan, and Anna Juggernaut****. I'm glad you like it. So read and review and if you want sneak peaks to the next chapters or to know what other stories I am working on you can like my Facebook page link on my profile. Happy reading!**

* * *

The next day Jasper came and to pick up Alice so I grabbed the keys to my Echo as I went down humming cheerily.

"Morning Bella" Jasper said with a calm and kind smile. "you want to join us?"

"Thanks but no" I told him as I poured milk in a glass for breakfast. "I need to remember how to drive myself"

"You should eat more than that" Alice said eyeing my milk with distaste.

"Hmmn you're right" I said and took out a cracker and bit it then drank more milk heading out. I heard her mumble something but I was beyond caring what it is. I went and filled my gas tank and then drove to school.

"Hey Bella" Jessica greeted as I came down.

"Hi"

"You dad bought you a new car?" she ask

"No. I have always had it. I just like being driven" I said to her patiently. "Is there a reason you were waiting for me?"

"Yeah. Uhm I wanted to ask you if I can ask Mike to the Dance." She said.

"Go ahead" I said "though you don't have to ask me, he doesn't belong to me"

"Sweet. Thanks Bella" she said and ran to Lauren who was waiting for her. I shook my head since when did she need my permission to ask anybody. Ben met me in the hall.

"Hey Bella" he started. I turned around to face him. "You have a minute?"

"I like you Ben but if you're going to ask me to the dance, my answer is no" I said to him "besides shouldn't you be asking _her" _I lowered my voice on the last word like I was keeping some big secret.

"Uhm No! I wasn't here to ask you but I do have a question for you" he said nervously.

"Shoot" I said relieved.

"Do you know maybe if Angela would ask me to the dance" he mumbled cutely looking at his feet completely missing my megawatt smile

"Benjamin, Benjamin. Why don't you ask her? I mean you have been pining after her since I came here and maybe even before that"

"You think, I mean its girl's choice isn't it?" he said skeptically

"Give it a day or two and then ask. I've been asked so I don't think there is a rule against boys asking"

"Mike" he said

"Honestly I think of him with a wagging tail" I said rolling my eyes "like a Rottweiler, loyal but annoying"

Ben laughed "that's one way of putting it. I gotta go but thanks"

"Sure" I said walking into the building. I saw Edward in my peripheral vision. I was wondering if he would talk to me or simply ignore me. I kept on walking to my Class when I saw none other than Angela walking into the class

"Hey Ang" I said to her

"You're in a good mood" she noticed

"Sadie Hawkins is coming up" I said ignoring her comment.

"You asked someone?" she said in a pitiful hopeful voice.

"No but I get to live vicariously through you. Who'd you ask?" I turned the question back on her

"No one yet" she said "Maybe I'd go with Eric like last year"

"Or you can ask Ben" I slipped in "I heard Eric was asked by Samantha"

"Ben Cheney?" she asked her voice went up an octave

"Mmm-Hmm" I nodded "I heard his still date less. I'd ask him if I was going to the dance. He's a good guy"

"I don't know" she said

"You are strong independent woman, go for it" Angela kept quiet but listened I had a feeling she already knew that.

She was about to say something when our teacher walked in and I sighed softly. I took notes and doodled actually a combination of the two since I hated trigonometry well maybe hate is a strong word. I disliked it.

When I got out of my class Edward was waiting at the door, he was leaning against the wall looking more like a Greek god than anything else. I think my heart flipped, Twice

"Hey Bella" he said pushing away from the wall giving me a dazzling smile

"Hi Edward" I said to him and then turned to Angela and mouthed "go get him"

After she left I went to join Edward by his side and we walked to my next class in silence. I had the next class with Jessica who unfortunately saw me an Edward together in the hall way. She nudged Lauren and they both looked at me. I looked up at Edward but he was already looking at me with a faint smile.

"Do I want to know?" I whispered to him knowing he would hear me.

"I am not sure" he laughed as we stopped at the door "I'll see you later?"

"I don't know why you're asking me, you're the one with the mood swings" I teased him

He scowled just a bit but it looked strangely like a pout. I laughed at his expression "you know where to find me don't you?"

He nodded and I smiled "well there you go, feel free to stop by anytime"

I entered into my class and was immediately attacked by Jessica. I expected it of course, didn't make it any less annoying.

"Hi Bella" she said.

"Jessica" I greeted back as I sat down

"I asked Mike and he said yes" she started

"That's great" I said to her with a smile and offered a little compliment "you two are cute together"

"Thanks. So you and the new kid huh?" she said

"Jess, there are four new kids" I replied "but if you mean Edward, we are acquaintances"

"Acquaintances" she muttered "who uses words like acquaintances?"

"Well friends." I said remembering yesterday when I asked him.

"So your friend walked you to class?" she fished giggling like I was missing some joke

"Well, I happen to enjoy his company… sometimes" I added as an afterthought.

Jessica made eye contact with someone behind me, I didn't have look to know it was Lauren. I guess she sent Jessica to do her dirty work. It's been the way they operated.

"You kissed him yet, or has he kissed you yet?" she probed

"Wouldn't you like to know" I said to her. I was never happier to see my Spanish teacher walk into the class I studiously ignored Jessica while I tried to pretend to take notes studiously. Edward was at the door after my every class. Truth is by fourth period I kinda expected him. At lunch, he pulled me into a table by the side. It wasn't uncomfortable, maybe a little bit but that was mostly from the stares.

"What are you thinking?" he asked as I sat down

"Everybody is staring?" I answered his question with mine. He looked around once then back to my face.

"I guess they are" he said with a small smile.

"So I get to ask the questions now" I said excitedly. He looked at me warily.

"Don't worry, I won't ask about the little secret" I frowned a bit "or I hope not"

"Okay shoot"

"Your mom, what's she like? I mean you're real mom"

"Same hair, same eyes but green and same nose" He said his eyes a bit absent as he recalled "she hated fights, and had a very funny way of just knowing things, never could get away with mischief when I was younger. She's similar to Esme, my adopted mom, only less doting, while you're aware that is."

"Sounds wonderful" I said to him with genuine interest.

"She was, very much so" He assured me happily

"You miss her?" I asked

"Every now and then. It helps that I don't remember much" he answered me

"What about your dad"

"Distant. Always working that what I remember" he said to me a little wistful "I really can't recall much of him uhm…its…"

"Post-traumatic stress disorder" I supplied for him as he struggled with words which was un-Edward like. He seemed to always radiate an air of confidence, or arrogance. It depends on your point of view really.

His smile lit his face "you could say that"

"You have your new family to help" I concluded and he nodded

"For the most part, Carlisle is more of a father than mine ever was. He was my mom's doctor when she died"

"Edward you don't have to talk about it" I gasped I wanted to cry for her and him.

"My father died first from something he contracted at work them my mom. Luckily Carlisle saved me before I could get sick" he said

"Any siblings" I asked curious

"No I was an only child" he said.

"Is it hard, the mind reading thing?" I asked curiously. You would notice I don't own a cat

He scrunched his nose "sometimes, I wish I didn't have it, other times I do. So I guess you could say a blessing and a curse. How does yours work seeing peoples past?"

"Hey I'm asking the questions here. But to answer your question, sometimes I need triggers sometimes I don't. If I chose to run a 'background check' for a lack of better term, I travel, sort of. It's like I'm there but I'm also in the present. I can walk around but not change anything, sort of like a ghost. I run through objects and stuff. I just witness events from my point of view. If something triggers it, I get flashes, scenes, pictures, names and stuff."

He looked at me "is it hard?"

"I try not to check up on anyone. Sometimes the past is better left where it is as a past or a very bad dream" I whispered

"Have you seen any about my family?" he hesitated looking behind me at Emmett, who smiled when I turned to look at him. I blanked for a second luckily my eyes were closed

I thought about to answer it without giving away what I knew "when I first touched you. I saw someone who I can now say is your mom. When I got treated by your dad I got a cross. Tall wooden cross. When Emmett just smiled an adorable little boy with sky blue eyes smiling with dimples flashed" I smiled as the face showed up behind my lids again. "And since I never chose to look into your families past, all I get are flashes"

Before he could ask me I asked my own questions "can you hear anyone at anywhere?"

"No at least two miles and the more familiar we are the farther out" he said then asked "can you go anytime in the past"

"Yes. When I chose to go, I can choose minutes, an hour, three days ago or over centuries ago but I haven't tried far out as millennia"

"Century?" His perfect eyebrow rose asking me a question

"That was a mistake, sort of. I was watching something and it triggered me seeing George Washington. That was the first time I ever felt scared of my gift" I said defensively.

My stupid vampire had the guts to laugh at me. I growled softly before mumbling and he stopped looking at me astonished. Emmett laughter boomed from the cafeteria as soon as the sound left my lips. It made me realize he was listening in on our conversation.

"Did you just…growl?" Edward asked in amusement

"Not funny" I said petulant.

"You're right" he said trying to stop laughing but failing

"Glad I could amuse you" I said as the bell rang for Biology. I stood up and left his laughing self.

I wasn't angry at him. I wasn't angry at all just embarrassed and maybe a little happy. On my way out Alice winked at me as I passed where she was seated. Edward caught up with me easily. I really liked it when he laughed. It was beautiful. His eyes held that playful look in them and I relished in it till we left school that day.

* * *

**Happy Easter Y'all God loves us. please take the time to review and Thanks for reading.**


	7. Friendship

**To my new reviewers and those who 'favorited' my story; cbmorefie, Lionnara, MistSpade,** **blackwhitewolfgirl17, panda7700,** **pinky3561. I just want to say Thank you, and I am glad you liked it.**

**So please read and review if you haven't done so. Check out and like my Jalice-TheBest Facebook page for sneak peeks and updates. Happy reading folks.**

**Love, Jalice.**

* * *

I was embarrassingly looking forward to school. I did not know why, okay that's a lie, I knew why it was because of Edward but I didn't want to confirm it. I knew Jasper was already downstairs again to pick up Alice and like yesterday, I was going to decline. I was humming merrily to myself for no particular reason as I went about my morning routine fast, so as not to be late for school.

"Pancakes?" Alice smiled at me as I came down

"Thanks" I said taking two from the pile.

I sat down beside her and ate absentmindedly. I was thinking of how to bring Angela and Ben together, normally I wouldn't meddle but this was beyond ridiculous, they both liked each other. Or at least Ben liked her, so how do I make Angela notice him if she hasn't already.

"Don't think so hard you might pop a vessel" I heard Jasper's gentle voice say. I shook my head and looked up at him with a small smile.

"Well if Ben or Angela had a little courage, I'd doubt I need to." I joked.

"Cheney?" Alice said

"The one and only, I wish he'd just ask her out already" I said shaking my head "it's no fun trying to meddle with their obliviousness to the other's feelings"

"Why don't you try making her jealous" Jasper suggested and I looked at him funny

"What good will that do?" I said. Angela was almost like me shy and quite, most of the time we'd rather hurt that see our friends hurt.

"Trust me I know these things" he said cryptically

"Okay Touchy McFeelings. Suppose I do it. Do you know Angela; she's not an everyday person. She'd rather hurt than act" I challenged "the person and the feeling need to be considered"

"It's true Jazz" Alice said "And if we don't leave soon we'd be more than a minute late for the first bell"

As Alice said we were only late by about forty five seconds in arriving to school. I heard the bell go off just as I was getting out of my car.

"You're late" Edward's voice sounded right behind me. I jumped a bit because I was not expecting it

"And you drive a Volvo, now that's all sorted out" I said sarcastically

"Woke up on the wrong side of bed?" he asked

"There is no such thing as the wrong side of bed to wake up to and no I am happy this morning" I contradicted him

"See you at lunch?" he asked as we neared my class

"Can't wait" I replied honestly

"Me too" he told me with a smile tucking my hair behind my ear and kissing my cheek which caused me to blush because I was sure anyone looking could see us, and right now, the whole hall was staring. My heart was in an overdrive.

I thought I heard him chuckle before walking away._ Smug Idiot_

"Ms Swan, how nice of you to join us" Mr Colletti said as I walked into my history class.

I turned red more so than usual and then took my seat beside Angela. I took a deep breath before turning to smile at Angela in greeting. She nodded and pointed to a piece of paper in front of me. I looked at it. Angela was not one for passing note, so she must be really excited.

**I asked Ben and he said Yes**

**Great. I told you so **

**So anything I should know about you and Edward Cullen**

I cocked my head to the side looking at her incredulously. She took the paper back and scribbled

**Sorry, curiosity, though a double date with decent** **people sounds nice**

I shook my head, looked at Jasper and Emmett who were at the back of the class before writing.

**Jasper is dating Alice; we were bound to cross paths sooner or later. We're just friends promise.**

**For now. **She wrote.

**So double date huh? Asked Ben yet or did he ask you? **I wrote turning the attention

**Strange thing. He asked me right before class this morning luckily few people were here to witness me squeal in delight after he left**

**Oh?!**

**Jasper and Emmett. I think Mike was passing too. Luckily he had no idea why I was squealing though I think the Cullens knew because the big one was laughing**

"Ms Swan" My teacher called me. I discreetly slipped my chat paper between my notes "In what decade did the U.S. Civil War begin?"

"The 1860" I answered relieved that I knew the answer this time.

"Later" I mouthed to Angela and she nodded.

Then we both started paying more attention. As soon as the bell rang, we gathered our books. I was aware that we were the last ones in class as well as Jasper and Emmett who were still sitting and talking in hushed tones

"So Edward Cullen?" Angela insisted. "You could have any guy you wanted in this school; I believe they've made that known, why set your sights on this one?"

"Your first mistake is assuming I've set my sights on him" I spoke without turning to face her as we walked out of the classroom together leaving behind Jasper and Emmett

"haven't you?" she probed.

"If I knew the answer to that _Cherie_, there would be no point to this conversation" I finally turned to look at her, wanting to see her expression.

"Uh…Bee?" Angela coughed pointing discreetly behind me.

I frowned a bit then turned to see Edward was waiting again. I pulled my lips to a thin line to stop the wide smile that was just on the surface.

"Shall we?" he asked arms extended like in the olden days

"Sure" I smiled at him then faced Angela for a goodbye. "See you Ang?"

"Yeah, and oh I was wrong, this one is definitely included" she commented meaningfully.

"Bye Angela" I called louder than necessary before turning to Edward. "Lets go"

We walked closely together to the cafeteria, not touching but close either way. He walked me to my table after paying for my lemonade.

"Not hungry?" he asked as we started "you should eat something"

"Wouldn't that be double standard coming from you Mr. Pot?" I raised my eyebrow looking between him and the empty table in front of him. I mean I already knew he doesn't eat but it was fun to tease him.

"Guess not" he mumbled

"So my parents want to meet you" he told me

"Really, what for?" I asked him fiddling with the cap of my drink.

"They already met Alice, and Mom wants to meet you since she is the only one who hasn't seen you?" he said " that and you are my friend now I guess"

I regarded him for a moment. Am I seriously going to walk into a house full of Vampires? Well he did call me his friend. "Cool. When do we meet?" I asked. I guess I am doing this after all. I really need some self-preservation.

"After school" he said then added "if you want that is"

"Sure" I said again

"Alice will drive your car home after school" he said looking over at Alice and Jasper. I saw Alice nod which told me she knew this was coming.

"Okay" I said

I was getting increasingly nervous as school was closing which meant I was getting closer to meeting the family. I already knew Rosalie didn't like me. I was wondering if it was the same for the rest of them. Jasper though seemed not to mind me, but that was because he was dating Alice.

"Hey you must be Bella" Mrs. Cullen greeted

"Yes. You have a wonderful home Mrs. Cullen" I complimented

"Thank you. Call me Esme" she corrected.

"Nice to see you again Bella" Dr Cullen said, his face younger and calmer than ever

"You too Dr Cullen" I said as he shook my hand

"Carlisle" he said before looking at Edward silently saying something. I turned my attention to the piano which was lying at the other side. Esme noticed my fixation and then asked

"Do you play?" I shook my head a bit

"No. Not really" I answered

"Edward, why don't you show off a little" she said to him with a gentle smile

"Wait, it's yours?" I asked him and he laughed a bit.

"Yes" he said leading me to the piano while his parents trailed behind us

He started playing and I could only look with my mouth hanging, I could not believe one hand was playing this beautiful melody. I heard Carlisle chuckle at my expression but I was way beyond caring

"Wow that was amazing" I complimented

"Thanks" he said

"I'm going to take her up to my room. Jasper and Alice should be home soon" he informed them. Taking my hand, he led me upstairs. I didn't comment on the frame of graduation caps I saw on the wall. However, I commented on the cross.

"I've seen this before" I told him running my hands on the wood. "In my dream, well in my flashes"

"I figured that out from what you said during lunch" he said pausing

"How old is it?" I wanted to have an estimate to Carlisle's age

"About three hundred and fifty years or so, been in Carlisle's family for a long time" he concluded

"It looks English" I said appraising the ornament.

"Carlisle's family come from London" he said "let me tell you a story"

Edward dragged me to a room which looked like a study of sorts there were books that would put any library to shame.

"Hope we are not disturbing" I said as I noticed Carlisle on the desk looking too young to fill the part

"Not at all" he replied

"I'm just going to show Bella some of your history" Edward said and Carlisle nodded

"London in the sixteen-fifties," Edward started. I stared at the little picture of Carlisle's hometown for a long moment. He glanced back to the paintings, and I looked to see which image caught his interest now. It was a larger landscape in dull fall colors — an empty, shadowed meadow in a forest, with a craggy peak in the distance.

"What does this have to do with the cross?" I asked softly knowing they both would hear me.

"I come from a long line of preachers" Carlisle said "I was supposed to be the next but…"

He paused. I sensed his hesitation had to do with when he was changed. So I looked at him and asked

"But you found your calling?"

His lips went up in a sad smile "You could say that. Since my father was the last of the Cullen Preachers, I took the cross from the church and left to America after a few stops"

"Carlisle went to France, and continued on through Europe, to the universities there. He studied music, science, and medicine— and found his calling, his penance, in that, in saving human lives" Edward explained

I wanted to ask what he needed penance for but I bit my tongue

"I find a great deal of peace there, at the hospital, helping people" Carlisle said. "I travelled a lot when I was younger; I went to Italy, made some friends"

Edward drew my attention to the fourth picture when I recognized the golden haired man in the castle painting. I looked to Carlisle.

"Yes those are my friends; they were Italian royalty of sorts. Aro, Marcus, Caius," he continued

"You said were? What happened to them?" I couldn't help my curiosity.

"Oh. There still there alive and well, for the most part I stayed with them only for a short time before heading to Chicago" he replied confirming my suspicion that the figures in the painting were vampires too.

"That's where he met me, and well you can finish it from there" Edward concluded.

"Quick question, where does Esme fit in all this? I'm having a hard time picturing you without her" I looked to Dr Cullen

"I was his patient" Esme said from the door "Broke my foot while climbing a tree"

I nodded in understanding.

"Rose and Jasper came next and then Emmett" Esme listed.

When he turned back to me, a gentle angel's smile lit his expression.

"And so we've come full circle," Edward concluded.

He put his hand lightly on my waist and pulled me with him as he walked through the door. I stared back at the wall of pictures, wondering if I would ever get to hear the other stories they edited out. I thanked Carlisle and Esme on my way out for telling me a part of their history. Edward didn't say any more as we walked down the hall, we'd come to a stop in front of the last door in the hall.

"My room," he informed me, opening it and pulling me through.

His room faced south, with a wall-sized window like the great room below. The whole back side of the house must be glass. His view looked down on the winding Sol Duc River, across the untouched forest to the Olympic Mountain range. The mountains were much closer than I would have believed. The western wall was completely covered with shelf after shelf of CDs. His room was better stocked than a music store. In the corner was a sophisticated-looking sound system, the kind I was afraid to touch because I'd be sure to break something, only a wide and inviting black leather sofa. The floor was covered with a thick golden carpet, and the walls were hung with heavy fabric in a slightly darker shade. There was a bed, but it looked a bit out of place, like it was placed there as an afterthought. I spent some time in his room and downstairs with Emmett, Jasper Alice and the rest of the Cullens, Edward included, Rosalie excluded. Edward drove me home later in the evening.

"Why didn't you stay with your mom and Phil" Edward asked suddenly as we stopped at my home

"They just got married when I decided to make the move. Alice agreed with me because we wanted to give the some privacy"

"So you don't hate him? Phil I mean"

"Phil's nice" I shrugged "my mom deserves to be happy and he makes her happy that's all I ask"

"That's generous" he said and I shrugged

"Do you think she'd extend the same courtesy, support you no matter your choice even someone scary"

"I don't know, maybe not someone scary like multiple tattoos and facial piercings but I'd like to think so" I surmised

"There are scarier thing than tattoos Bella" he said seriously

"I don't doubt that for a second" I said to him before stepping out and watching him leave.

* * *

** Review, I'd like to hear your thoughts...check out my other stories too...Thanks**


	8. Irrevocably

**Thank you to those who favorited and reviewed chouchou1, Jtink18,** **cbmorefie and IzzieSwan **

**Reviews make me very happy, so tell me what you think**

**Jalice.**

* * *

When I realized I was in love with Edward Cullen, I was washing the dishes; Jasper and Alice were on the table. Edward wasn't here this evening. He was out with his parents. Then I found myself wishing I knew where he is. I realized it hurt just a bit to not be in his presence after being so used to it now. I somehow was able to remember what Nana Swan said to Alice and me as girls.

"_When you know, you know. You heart pumps faster, you get butterflies when he holds your hand, you can't see a future without him, and you feel miserable when you are apart and everything feels right with him. Treasure it girls, cause for us Swans it comes just once" she said before standing up to get the cookies from the oven._

The realization hit me like a ton of bricks, I dropped the plate in my hand luckily it fell safely into the water. But the little noise was enough to alert Jasper and Alice's attention.

"Oh no" I said and made to go out.

"Bella?" Alice called

"I'll be alright" I whispered to her trying to believe it too. I could feel Jasper looking at me but I tried to be indifferent.

I rushed to my room and my ranting started as I paced

"No, no, no, no, no… it can't be can…" _yes, yes it can _my mind answered for me

"How on earth did I… I can't possibly be…" _Be in love? Yes you can Bella. I think you've been in love with him for quite a while now my subconscious said again._

"Oh my gosh, I'm in love with him" I summarized and as soon as I said it out loud things started clicking into place. I, Isabella Marie, was in love with a vampire.

I flopped on my bed "Oh God! Isabella Marie Swan, what have you done?"

I heard Alice knock on my door, and mumbled something close to permission.

"_Most people tend to be happier when they realize they are in love" _Alice started mentally but my mind was full of thoughts running in them for me to reply the same way

"Oh, I'm sure I am happy alright, somewhere deep, deep inside, but I can't help but think I might end up like Charlie" I said to her.

"Pining after another man's woman?" she asked

"More like pining after a lost dream and dying alone" I groaned flopping down then screamed in my pillow while I shut my eyes tightly

"Joy?" Alice said hopefully and I looked at her

"What do I do Alice?" I asked her

"I'm only as sure as you are. Remember?" she said it like I heard Nana's voice all over again

"_Treasure it girls, cause for us Swans it comes just once" it told me_

If life hands you a dream that was so beautifully perfect and far from your expectation, should you mourn when it's over. Isn't it better to love now than not at all?

"_Treasure it_" it said again. And I decided to do just that because if not for anything I was utterly and irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen

"Good choice" Alice said pulling me out of my thoughts. I realized she had been watching my decision

I gave her a small smile _"Nana's words Alice"_ I knew she understood what I meant because she nodded seriously

"_I'm happy you've found your bond" _Alice said mentally with a smile

"I think I am too Alice" I told her truthfully.

Honestly despite the circumstance I couldn't think of a better candidate, for lack of better terms, Edward was a gentleman, caring and attentive. Gentle, let's not forget gentle. It was like he was made and kept for me as a reward, but reward for what?!

"Now go meet yours downstairs while I sleep this realization away, maybe if I wake up tomorrow, I'd forget that I'm in love" I said jokingly pushing her out the door.

"Your sleeping rates have increased I am beginning to wonder if you were bitten by a tsetse fly"

"I wouldn't be surprised, with my twisted luck, a leech passing by would decide it's me it should feast on" I said. I had no idea why I used that comparison it just slipped. Well I guess it was either that or tell her my sleeping rates were just fine and I usually pretend to sleep so as to not to raise awareness to the fact I was looking into the past.

"Have you been talking to Jake?" she said half joking while acting blasé

"No. Why? Are they infested with leeches down at the reservation?" I asked her amused by her question

"How would I know?" she shrugged

"G'dnight Alice" I said. I picked up my escape, the pride and prejudice book from the foot of my bed and read the first few lines I knew as well as my name.

_It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife._

I sighed, as my mind drifted into the known and unknown. I was in love; more especially I was in love with Edward. Edward was a vampire. I couldn't bear to be without him. Unknown; did he love me too, what does the future hold for us? Would this work in the long run?

"Go to sleep Bella, maybe it would make sense in the morning" I said to myself.

That night my mind played a cruel joke on me, bringing to life my worst nightmare. I was in the forest; Edward was there too he was leaving me.

"_I don't love you, I don't want you" he said harshly. His eyes black as night I shrank back into myself. I couldn't bring myself to fight anymore._

"_I love you" I said into the empty forest as he left with the blowing wind_

"_Don't" came his voice sounding much closer to me._

_I turned around but he was gone, truly gone_.

I screamed bending into myself as I jerked upright in reality.

I looked around my room but no one was here. I couldn't bring myself to sleep again. It was almost four a.m. I flopped back on my bed. I decided to go to the bathroom for some cold medicine to help me sleep. But as soon as I step out I saw some at my doorstep, with a note from Alice not to overdose. I took only one tablet of the medicine, which turned out to be a good thing because I was out like a light within minutes.

This time I wasn't sure if I was dreaming, I think I was in a past, some one's past but I couldn't tell whose. She was the most beautiful person I had seen in my entire life, well except Rosalie. Her hair was dark brown like mine only much curlier, the wind blew her face as she ran. She laughed, which made me smile it was almost like reflex, the happiness that radiated of her was intense then she opened her eyes it was red, blood red. Somehow I couldn't find it in me to be scared even then she looked so welcoming, full of life.

"_Dear Sister" a man said. I turned around to see the man from Carlisle's painting "well what has you smiling"_

"_Oh Aro, my thoughts are yours to read with one touch" she said extending her hands to him_

"_Fascinating" he said after taking her hand. _

I angled my head at the exchange that means Edward was not the only mind reader of his kind. What makes him require touch? I found myself wishing I could get the answers I needed.

"_Oh Aro, you find everything most fascinating, I believe that was what you said of the witch twins" she said to him walking_

"_But it is, the mind is the most curious of things, even more so when I can read ever thought it has ever had" he said a hard but warning engraved in his word, but the girl either had no idea or was bent on ignoring him "you plan to leave me sister?"_

_She continued "Marcus and I wish to be happy brother; we set out in a fortnight"_

"_I wish you well and the happiness you find" he said to her, something was off it was like he didn't mean it_

"_Thank you" she said joyously, but mostly relieved. _

My vision went blank for a second. When I got it back a figure ran past me with a whoosh.

_I tried to run faster as I heard the woman scream shouting "Aro, no don't do this_"

My legs were still weak. I cursed myself for not being able to move faster. When I reached her, she was dead. Her head decapitated. I gasped in fright? Shock? I couldn't believe something so beautiful should be destroyed. I turned my back to find Aro with a match stick which he threw on her clothes, she caught fire pretty quickly. I wanted to scream, but a serene fog swept over me. I knew I was terrified but my body was calm all I could do was internally freak out.

"_I love you so much sister, but I can't let Marcus leave and ruin all I've worked to create." he said a bit grave, very different from the cherry disposition of this morning_.

When I woke up I felt like death threw up on me. I took my shower and went down stairs.

"Morning Bee! You look like crap" Alice's chipper voice said

"Gee what else is new?" I asked sardonically at her. "Sorry, I feel like it too" I apologized walking toward the fridge. I made myself a cold cereal. Not something to look forward to, but it was sure to keep me from collapsing in the hallway.

"Coffee?" she said

"Yes please" I said to her while I sat down "where's Jasper?"

"Right here" he answered beside me. I turned to his voice internally surprised that I missed him.

"Oh Morning Jasper" I said then buried my face when he returned my greeting. Alice waited for me then Jasper drove us to school despite my protests that I was fine enough to drive. He muttered something like "not with the way you're feeling" but it was too low. I had had my suspicions about one of the Cullens being able to manipulate emotions, that statement led me to believe that Jasper was an empath of sorts.

"Are you alright?" Edward's voice said as soon as I got down from the back seat

"Just peachy" I responded sarcastically. I immediately felt bad and turned to apologize "sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me"

"She's been grumpy since she woke up" Alice pitched in.

"I'm not grumpy" I said to her then announced "I just in dire need of some sleep"

"We'll catch up with you" Edward said and pulled me back, walking to his car

I looked at him questioningly

"We're skipping, you're not in the right mindset to attend class, would you really mind if we go somewhere else?"

I considered what he said, he was right, so I shook my head. He opened my door and let me in. then he walked over to the other side.

"So where are we going?" I asked once we were already in motion

"Just a place I like to go for solitude, it looks better when the sun is out though" he said then looked at me,

"Okay" I said then looked out the window.

"So didn't sleep well last night?" he asked

I turned to him and sighed, "Bad dream, no not bad, more like weird dream at first then it became bad."

"Want to talk about it?" he said

"No." I said quickly. There was no way I was going to tell him I'm in love with him. "Thanks anyway."

"I've been told I'm a good listener" he urged.

"I'm fine; I just really need to shake it off, for lack of better terms" I said to him with a sigh.

"I won't push" he said.

Then he continued to drive, I didn't dare look, the speedometer because well the way the trees were passing by, I was sure he was doing more than eighty. When we reached the end of the path, Edward pulled out a blanket from his trunk, which he placed under one arm and held my hand and led me to the most beautiful meadow I'd ever seen.

"I can't read your mind, you'd have to tell me what you're thinking" he whispered

"This may be one of the most beautiful places I've ever been to" I whispered back

"Found it while hiking" he said to me while laying the blanket on the floor.

"It's nice" he said before pulling me down gently, he waited till I was lying down before he spoke "sleep, it'll chase the bad dreams away"

"Promise?" I asked shyly

"It's always worked for me" was his reply. He hummed a song I didn't know, stroking my hair in a comforting manner. I wanted to tell him I loved him, but I couldn't, so I said thanks instead, as I was dragged down by sleep just before I went completely under I heard him speak.

"I love you too, my Bella, I'm a selfish creature to crave your presence, I can't let you bear the consequence of loving a monster like me, but I can't let you go"

He kept on talking and sleep kept calling to me. I tried to keep up with his word but they were becoming inaudible as sleep pulled me under all I could dream about was our love.


	9. Restless

**To my readers who are mothers; HAPPY MOTHERS DAY!. Thanks to all my reviwers and those who favorited my story, I'm so glad you liked it Bookloverz22, cbmorefie, Leila, Lionnara. Read and Review.**

* * *

Alice was jumpy for the past few days, more so when Jasper wasn't around. I asked her and she said she was okay, not that I believed her, I just let it go. It started ever since she went to play baseball with the Cullens during the weekend. Edward too was more troubled than normal too. It didn't do anything to help my mood.

"Carlisle's…friends, from Italy are visiting" Edward told me during lunch one day. The royalties were coming; maybe that's what had the Cullens all jittery.

"And this is bad?" I asked trying to figure their behavior.

"It depends" Edward answered

"On?" I asked but he ignored my question so I asked another

"When?"

"Tomorrow, they would like to meet you and Alice" he said tensely, which solidified the dread in my mind that it wasn't a good thing to have them visit.

"Okay, but I'd have to get home early" I stipulated.

"Sure. You should know that they can be quite invasive" He warned as I popped a fry into my mouth.

"Invasive how?" I asked him.

"They love to ask questions you might not even have the answers too?" he said. _He is serious? _I thought as I looked to Alice who was already looking at me biting her lips. I looked back at Edward who was watching me, so I shrugged.

"I think I can handle it" I said in form of a question. I guess if they weren't going to tell me what the hell was wrong, I could check myself but then I would be all jittery like them, oh well I guess there was a reason why Ignorance is bliss.

As soon as school let out. I went to the Cullens house with Edward.

I greeted Carlisle and Esme before Edward dragged me to his room. The time I had been in the Cullens house, it was either spent in Edward's room or eating downstairs.

"Hells Bells" Emmett greeted barging into Edward's room. He picked me up easily swinging me around effortlessly. Emmett had become my friend. I'd grown to love and respect him.

"Hi Emmett" I said as he dropped me down holding me till he was sure I was steady for which I was grateful.

"Saw you at school today" He said

"I know Emmett I saw you too" I replied rolling my eyes

"I meant during P.E." he corrected me and I flushed red, remembering P.E. today

"Emmett" Edward chided sensing my distress, but even I can tell he was fighting his own laughter having read Emmett's thought.

"Go ahead laugh it up Chuckles and Giggles McGee" I said folding my hand across my chest. Edward had a little decency to cover his laugh, but Emmett wasn't that nice. He laughed outright, his guffaw echoing round the house.

"What's so funny?" Alice voice sounded from the door as she walked and took a seat on Edward's bed.

"Bella clubbed half her teammates during badminton in P.E" Emmett said through her laughter.

"It wasn't half my team it was just, Mike, Jessica, Lauren and Tyler. And the worst part is I wasn't even playing" I sulked

Jasper looked like he was about to pop a vessel. I guess he was trying not be cruel. I watched him before shaking my head

"You might pop a vessel Jasper, I supposed if it happened to someone else, it might have been funny" I deduced

Jasper chuckled but it wasn't as bad as Emmett who was still laughing his ass off on the floor. Edward pulled me closer to him on the chair.

"Glad I could amuse you" I said

"Sorry I laughed" he asked. I sniffed like I was wounded but I really wasn't. I liked it when Edward laughed it was sound that went through me stopping at my heart.

"You really can't act to save your life" Alice commented

I laughed a bit "I guess not"

"Where were you Emmett I thought you had biology" I said looking at him

"Ditched it" he said proudly

"It a good thing you're so smart" I said a bit sarcastically.

"Hey I'm plenty smart. I'll have you know I have a perfect 4.0" he argued with me and I held my hand up in surrender.

"Sure Emmett" Edward teased him

"okay maybe 3.95" he conceded "but in my defense, how was I supposed to know we had an exam that day, it's not like I'm pixie here that can predict the future"

I rolled my eyes at his excuse

"Didn't it occur to you to ask for a make-up exam?" I asked curious

"Mrs. Wilton is a cruel, cruel woman Bella. She didn't even fall for my charm" Emmett responded folding his hands and flashing his dimpled smile.

I cocked my head to the side and accessed him, Emmett was charming and good looking, you couldn't deny that but I wasn't about to tell him.

"Nah can't really see it either" I said finally.

Edward, Alice and Jasper burst out laughing, just as Emmett threw a rolled up paper at me, I chuckled as it hit me

"You suck Bella" he said narrowing his eyes while sulking. Then his eyes filled with mischief

"Emmett" Edward warned having picked up what he was thinking

"You started it" Alice said justifying me.

"You fight I fight back, like chess" Emmett said. "Bella is next and…"

In order to not think about what prank Emmett was going to play I tuned out the rest of what he was saying. I suddenly started thinking what it was like for Alice and Edward to play chess. Edward picking the answer from her head and Alice seeing it before it would happen. I would have to ask Alice to challenge him later tonight that ought to be interesting.

Edward and Alice laughter brought me out of my thoughts. I looked at both of them but they were both looking at me.

"What?" I asked

"Really Bella?" Alice said to me

"Uh, can you tell the rest of us what's going on?" Emmett said impatiently

"Well Bella was just thinking" Edward said "that Alice and I should have a go at chess"

"I thought you couldn't hear me?" I said just as Alice started nodding, the rest of them turned to get the answer to.

"Well, I can't but I can read Alice's and you were about to ask her to challenge me to chess, meaning you've thought about it. And since that was a fairly recent vision and you were lost in thought I just figured" he summarized

"Well are you going to play or not?" Jasper said feeling excited

"Emmett?" Edward said

"On it" Emmett said before leaving the room

He came back with the board about thirty seconds later. The board was set next to Alice, Edward moved closer after setting me on the couch. Emmett and Jasper moved back

Edward picked up one of the hand carved pieces and made the first move. Later Rosalie and Esme joined us upstairs because even they were curious as to who would win. Esme took a sit beside me giving me a small smile. Each time Edward would pick a piece, he would see how it would affect the game from Alice and change his mind. After it reached the one hour mark, Alice gave up. I'm sure she saw the game would keep going on. So Edward won by default and the whole party scattered to their previous activities. Edward took me to the piano and played the song I heard him humming the day at the meadow, only it sounded much better on the piano. It filled me with hope and love. I found myself smiling as he played. I closed my eyes and let the notes fill me. It was simple and sweet yet the most beautiful tune I had ever heard.

Esme gave me dinner for Charlie, Alice and myself as we left a little late. Jasper dropped us at home I decided to go in to give them some privacy

"Thanks Jasper" I said before walking in.

* * *

Edward was being weird, even more restless than he was yesterday. He was on edge; his usually calm demeanor already crumbling it was unsettling. He hadn't said a word to me since I entered his car.

As soon as the car stopped, Edward took his time opening my door, almost like he didn't want the volturi to meet me. He offered me his hands which I took; I could feel eyes on me like someone was watching me. I looked at Edward, but he was frowning at the second floor.

"Are you alright?" I said after what had seemed like the hundredth time today. He looked at me with a smile that did not reach his eyes.

"I'm alright" he told me again taking my hand and leading me in.

"Bella" Esme greeted me in that warm nature of hers. I gave her a big smile and she reached to hug me

"Hi Esme" I said returning the hug she gave me.

"You hungry?" she asked

"No thank you" I said before looking around for Alice

"Where's my Sister?" I asked Edward.

His only response was to point to the stairs with his chin

I looked and saw her coming down in Jasper's arms. She had been crying seeing as her eyes were red. I looked to Jasper hoping he wasn't the one who did it. My eyes narrowed when he refused to meet my gaze. I waited for an explanation, when Jasper finally met my eyes, I looked into his, they were as black as charcoal, and blank the only emotion on its surface was pain?

"Isabella" I heard my name being sung. I stiffened not only did I hate my full name; I knew that voice it has been in my nightmares. I looked up and saw him, his red eyes inviting and warm on the surface. I seriously considered beating the shit out of him with Esme's iron curtain rail or at least slapping the hell out of him. No the rail would do just fine. Alice of course saw it. Edward put his arms around me, mostly as restraints. I looked up at him, he had his lips drawn in a smile I looked back to Aro who was flanked by two others one with a whitish blond hair I recognized as Caius.

He was scowling, I briefly wondered if it was a blond trait to be angry with the world then squashed it when I realized Jasper was quite calm at least from what I know. I looked to the one on Aro's left, he looked bored…well not bored more like dead. I had seen that look on Charlie's face, sometimes, though not quite as intense as the man before me.

"I've heard so much about you" Aro's cheery voice said "it feels like I know you already"

"I doubt it" I told him not even hiding my animosity

"The Cullens are very fond of you" he contradicted with a smile which was supposed to be comforting

I shrugged minutely "well it's a good thing its mutual then" I said to Aro as the dead guy hand flashed to touch Aro and back

"Interesting" he said to the both of us

I cocked my brow not sure if he was being real right now. I looked to Edward maybe he would shed some light on the situation but he was looking intently at me.

"Let's talk for a bit" he said in a manner that left no room for questions. I looked at Edward. He nodded to me confirming my thoughts that I had no choice.

"Sure" I said taking his extended hand without thinking about it too much. '_PLEASE PROTECT MY THOUGHTS'_ I prayed

He led me to Carlisle study and drew out a chair. Which I took, he didn't say anything for a while, he just looked at me and I looked at him right back, though his red eyes were terrifying, I wasn't going to back down. I cocked my head as if studying him which I was.

He smiled at me. I looked at him giving a small smile back, while internally seething with rage. I hated this guy right now. He killed his sister for crying out loud. It wasn't like I could confront him about it or tell Marcus about it so he could get some closure. Not to mention he was the cause of Alice's and Jasper's pain

"Well, my name is Aro, Isabella" He introduced himself.

I snorted then looked him the eye fearlessly and said "I know who you are Aro and please my name is Bella"


	10. Relationships

**Thanks for showing some love; Breepeg, hugs-and-icecream, katiscool, lantus123, vxgt, historylover27, Twisted Musalih, Lionnara, lyryc69, vickylaaalala, cbmorefie,** **8th-cullen-is-here . **

* * *

"So Bella, how do you know me?"

"Aro, one of Carlisle's 'sort of royalty' friends from Italy, Carlisle said he stayed with you for some time" I told him what I could. Need to know, if he didn't need to know it I wouldn't mention it.

"You must be special for him to tell you his history" he prodded with a smile I wanted to smack right off.

"With all due respect, I think we have covered this when I said the feeling was mutual" I told him not wanting to put any ideas into his head.

"So how did you meet the Cullens?" he asked conversationally

"We go to school together" I said back "surely they've told you that. You're not here to make small talk either"

"You're close to them?" he asked again

"Well I don't hate them, well I don't hate most of them" I said. It was partly true. I loved the Cullens; even Rosalie glare had a place in my heart. I laughed at my thought. "well, I don't hate anyone of them"

"Okay. Describe your relationship with the Cullens" he stated

"Really, are you for real?" I mumbled frowning to myself knowing he could hear me; he did a good job pretending otherwise

"Carlisle" I stated starting with him "as you know, the head and very soul of this household, one of the two father figures in my life, very wise for one so young; I value his knowledge and take what he says seriously, he is also my doctor for now"

I smiled as I remembered Esme fondly "Esme, dearest and sweetest Esme, she's warm and comforting. She's being more of a mother to me than mine ever had. Don't get me wrong, my mom is great but Esme there isn't a word for her, she's just inviting. If Carlisle is the soul of this family, Esme's the heart. To hurt some like Esme intentionally or not is truly inexcusable."

"Emmett, He is like an annoying older brother you can't help but love, yeah that's him. He's so much fun to be around, as crude as some of his jokes may be; I find his honesty very refreshing. . Emmett makes me laugh when he doesn't manhandle me. He's a bit of an acquired taste. "

"Jasper, very calm, and very polite and oddly sympathetic, We really don't spend a lot of time together, but from my time with him, he's quite challenging, I mean he challenges almost my whole world view, why I like what I like or don't like for that matter" I chuckled remembering the time we argued why I like pop tarts "sometimes I just pick a side and watch him try to convince me otherwise. It's actually quite interesting, besides Alice loves him, he loves her and that's good enough for me to love him."

"Rosalie, she's um…interesting? My least favorite Cullen for the record, if I had to save either her or a perfect stranger, I'd chose her of course, I don't know her enough to hate or like her much but I do admire her protectiveness. I can relate with that" I said the last part pointedly, I wanted him to know I was protective of my family.

"Edward" I stated then took a deep breath. "Edward is special" I concluded. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my lips as I thought of him. I couldn't let anyone know I was in love with him, I knew they could hear me from the first floor.

"Care to elaborate?" he prodded again with that smile

I crossed my arms in front of me acting my age for once "I'd rather not Aro. Can I go now?"

"Not quite young Bella" he said and I looked at him to continue

"You said Edward was special?" he asked and I gave a short nod not sure where he was headed "you know he has a special talent, mind reading?"

I nodded again sticking to the truth

"That doesn't bother you" he asked

"Not particularly" I said to him.

"How do you feel about it?"

"He's different" I shrugged "big deal. I like him that way; normalcy is way overrated in my opinion"

"what exactly do you know about the Cullens?" Aro asked, his red gaze studying me intensely. I gave a small smile as I arranged my face to show slight curiosity

"Not much really, I guess I know enough" I shrugged _Everything_

"Enough to what?"

"Enough to know that I'm choosing to love them" I said with a sardonic smile "secrets or not"

Aro looked at me curiously before speaking, voice lacing with incredulity "you cant possibly be that trusting"

I shrugged "The way I see it they have to have a good reason for keeping their secrets. I can respect that"

"You may go" he told me. I stood up and turned rolling my eyes as I got to the door. Edward wasn't kidding about his invasiveness.

I paused before locking the door "you should know, I don't take kindly to people hurting my family. When I came in Alice was bawling her eyes out, and Jasper looked like he had just been through hell and back. And because it's our first encounter I'm gonna let the fact go. If Alice cries again because of you, I'd perform the miracle of making you cry. Don't doubt that. It was nice meeting you"

Carlisle and the blond leader, Caius, walked into the office after me. When I came down Rosalie was still glaring at the other short blond girl who oddly enough was glaring at me. Okay maybe most blondes were plain grumpy.

"well isn't she just charming? I wonder what died up her ass" I wondered to myself realizing I had said it out loud when I heard Edward snort then disguised it as a cough and Jasper chuckling. I flushed red at being caught but pretended to be indifferent ignoring them. I looked around and saw Marcus sitting on one of the sofa's staring at the television which was off. I walked over to him and asked sweetly.

"May I seat?"

He gestured with his hand to the empty spot and I took it as an invitation. I sat down and looked at him while he looked at his reflection in the television

"What's her name?" I asked softly and respectfully

He looked at me, his eyes registering surprise, it was the only emotion I had seen gracing his dead face, since I came. He didn't speak for a while, just looking at me as I stared into his eyes which had turned black. I let him think and finally, I heard him answer me ever so silently

"Didimye"

"Beautiful name, Tell me about her" I commented

"She was my whole world. She smiled, you smiled, she always made people happy, even perfect strangers" he recollected

"That's why you don't smile anymore?" I asked

He looked at me with surprise again and I smiled back with a shrug

"Since I saw you haven't so much as smiled, it's like you're bored with the world and it doesn't take a genius to figure you've been like this a while"

"When you lose the part of you that makes you whole, your reason for existing, the one you truly love, nothing holds much interest anymore" he said solemnly

My eyes flashed to Edward and back as soon as the words left his mouth. I couldn't imagine losing Edward, I shook the thoughts away.

"You know you should smile once in a while, you face would freeze in a frown if you don't" I said to him half joking

He actually cracked a smile at that I would have missed it if I had blinked. He hesitated before touching my face. I leaned into his hand, I've never had a grandfather, but that was exactly how he felt right this moment. I closed my eyes treasuring it.

"You're a lot like her, so pure for someone so young, don't lose that" he said to me and I blushed at the praise. He laughed this time as if my blush confirmed his statement. He took something it was a chain. It looked like a woman's necklace, a golden chain with an amber stone hanging from it. Though the amber looked like it was added later, as it had a platinum setting in contrast to the gold chain, but It was beautiful.

"It was hers" Marcus said "it's from my family, to be given to the first girl as tradition. It's been around for a while. About twenty generations at least" I gaped at him trying to wrap such time around my head

"I want you to have it"

I looked at the necklace back to him "I can't possibly…" I tried to refuse

"I can't have children anymore young one, and neither can Didiyme but if we could, you'd be what we would have wanted" he said seriously.

I pulled my hair from my neck and turned my back to him. He put it on me and when I turned around he smiled warmly at me

"Suits you"

"Thank you" I said meekly.

His hand went to my hair and stroked it he inhaled deeply as if memorizing my smell before letting his hand fall to his side. I removed my eyes from his profile and into that of twelve incredulous faces. I blushed at the attention and turned my gaze back to Marcus, he had that dead look again as he stared at the television.

"Pleasure meeting you Marcus" I said as I took Edward's extended hand. He took me to his room as he always did when I came here. Not that I ever minded but now it was like a blessing to be here.

"Are you going to impress me with your artistic skills now?" I teased him as I noticed his piano was now in his room. He looked at me and grinned, a true, Bella only grin.

"You don't know the last of my artistic skills" he joked right back without hesitation

"Impress me then. Mr. Cullen" I told him as we walked over to the piano. I took my seat beside him as I watched him play. He closed his eyes and just let the music flow. I closed my eyes too and smiled as he played the tune I loved so much.

I refused to open my eyes even when I heard the last of the notes.

"You know, you never really told me the name of this song Edward" I opened my eyes finally and saw him shrug at me.

"A song as beautiful as that should have a name Edward." I said softly

"It does, but I won't tell you" he teased me. I considered pulling an Alice on him but decided against it

"Pretty please?" I added "with cherry on top?"

He shook his head smiling at me devilishly with a smirk; I felt my heart flutter just a bit as I smiled back

"Stop that" I said shaking my head at him "you'll tell me soon enough"

"Hmmn true" he allowed

"Now dazzle me with some more music" I said with a laugh.

Then he started playing chopsticks then followed with a piece he informed me was for Esme, speaking of the devil, she appeared that time with a batch of cupcakes. I took two from her and thanked her with a smile

"You shouldn't have gotten me one" Edward said as I walked over to him eating my cupcake

"You?" I said scoffing "Honey, they are both for me"

He laughed at me as I bit into the second cupcake for emphasis. He tried to snatch it out my hand.

"Uh huh" I said sassing him "if you want one, you're gonna have to go after Esme" I said flopping on his bed while eating the cupcake.

"You're getting cake crumbs all over my bed Isabella Swan"

"Don't be a baby Teddy. It's just food" I said knowing he would hate that. No one calls me Isabella. He grinned at me unexpectedly and walked out the door. I ate my cupcake in peace. He came back with two more cupcakes.

"Can I have one?" I asked politely walking toward him

"Nope" he replied grinning like a loon. "Go after Esme"

"Edward?" I knew he wasn't going to eat it and the cupcakes were delicious. It would be a shame to waste it.

"Yes?"

"Hand over the cakes" I said to him seriously rocking on my heels as I contemplated tackling him for it. "I take my snacks very seriously Edward. Give it"

"You mean my snack" he said holding it closer to his mouth then heaved a sigh "Well, I suppose you can have it"

"If?" I asked

"What makes you think theirs is an if?" he asked his blinking innocently, his smile admiringly beautiful it made my heart ache with love.

I raised an eyebrow but said nothing

"Okay. Dance with me?"

"Of all the things you could possibly ask for?" I said rolling my eyes

"I won't let you fall" he promised offering his arm up for me.

"a little too late" I mumbled to myself but took his extended hand all the same.

The sound of piano compositions filled the room. Edward put his arm around my waist pulling me up and placing me on his foot. He then started moving, doing the work on his own. He smiled at me after a few seconds

"See you are dancing" he smiled

"sort of" I allowed. I looked into his eyes which were mow a warm pool of liquid gold. His eyes were so full of an emotion I couldn't place. For a second I thought he was going to kiss me, but he didn't. I gave him a small smile before placing my head on his shoulder. I took a deep breath.

"Though I have to admit, this does feel nice"

We didn't say anything until the song finished

"That wasn't so hard was it?" he said after kissing my hair. I smiled before he released me

We played chess after, while I ate my newly acquired cupcakes. he kept me occupied I knew he was trying to keep me from the royalties downstairs and it worked splendidly until it was time for me to head home.

* * *

I was changing out of my outfit to something more comfortable. My pajamas were gone. I remembered Alice hadn't done laundry yet.

"Alice?" I called out. _"My nightwear?"_

I heard a shushing sound but ignored it. I knew Jasper stayed the night over with her, so who was she kidding.

"I'll do them tomorrow, pick something else" she called back.

"_Tell Jasper goodnight" _I thought to her in a sing song voice

"Goodnight Bella" she called out this time knowing she was busted. I laughed but replied her "Night Alice"

I went to my closet and looked around I didn't have anything to wear except something Renee had gotten for Alice and I a while back. I put my own on and climbed my bed. I fiddled with the necklace Marcus had given me. I never wanted to take it off, so I don't lose it. I held it tightly in hopes I would see Didiyme in my dreams and I did.

I was shown how happy they were together. It hurt my heart a little, the way they danced, the way they kissed. It was remarkable watching them be them. I cursed Aro to hell a thousand times over for making Marcus hurt in the name of power. After that I drifted into a dreamless sleep, in the midst of my turning. I could have sworn I saw Edward in my rocking chair watching me sleep. I quickly ignored it not wanting him to go. It was getting harder to hold on to sleep as the rain poured heavily. You'd think I was used to it by now.

"Stupid Forks and its constant rain" I muttered as I raised my head grudgingly. I grabbed my ear muffs from my drawer. I put them on and sighed at the softness

Edward was gone of course but the electricity let me know he was close by. I walked into Alice's room. I shut the windows and looked in Alice's closet; I covered her ear with ear muffs, so the rain wouldn't bother her much. And took out an extra blanket covering her like I always did since we were kids, though then I used to lay in the bed with her because Alice was terrified of thunderstorms but now she had Jasper. I knew though she understood why we had to go she didn't want to leave Phoenix for the constant rain and thunderstorms of Forks, so I would lay with her until she slept.

"Sleep tight my little sprite" I said raising the blanket and tucking her chin in. I loved Alice, honestly sometimes like this I think of how much she means to me.

Her sleepy eyes met mine for a second and she gave me the smallest and laziest of smiles "love you Tinkerbella"

"Me too pixie" I kissed her hair and stroked it twice before leaving and locking her door behind me. I grabbed an extra blanket from the cabinet in the hall I wrapped it around myself I got to my room and collapsed on the bed curling myself. I pulled the blanket way over my head. I didn't take long to drift back into sleep.

* * *

**okay. Thanks for reading, Please take the time to review and let me know what you think.**


	11. Goodbyes

**Okay my thanks goes out to my followers reviewers and favoriters; I'm so glad you like my story. jbarbosa12, Twisted Musalih, cbmorefie, kk55, Develin, Taylor. R, TwilightLoverGirl1, tess32thomas, evelyn, and Bookloverz22. R&R. **

* * *

It was Saturday, I refused to get out of bed, and Charlie was already fishing I'm guessing with Billy. I stayed in bed looking at the roof. I closed my eyes; my guess was Alice was at the Cullens since I couldn't hear anything from her room and she hadn't called me for breakfast. I wondered what happened yesterday. I closed my eyes and sighed. I wanted to go back to yesterday after I had left, so I did.

"_Interesting girl, Isabella" Aro commented to Carlisle. I took the empty seat beside him; Carlisle was at the other side of the desk._

"_You don't know the half of it" Carlisle smiled and brought his finger to his lips "she's quite remarkable"_

"_She thinks you are too" Aro said_

"_I know, we all heard" Carlisle said back._

"_She really doesn't know, does she?" Aro asked calmly_

_Carlisle shook his head "and we'd like to keep it that way"_

"_I really must say, I really didn't believe you when you told me but seeing what I had through your thoughts and observing them yesterday. I owe you an apology old friend, but knowing Edward's talent might pose a problem wouldn't it?"_

"_No, she isn't the one to tattle" Carlisle defended me_

"_Is that why you told her about your history?" Aro demanded._

"_We gave her a watered down version" Carlisle explained, "she quite curious for someone her age. Besides it the most Edward could give, and she seemed to accept it just fine"_

"_Yes" he said then looked thoughtful._

"_Edward is quite fascinated with her" Aro informed him smiling a bit "you wouldn't believe how much he thinks about young Bella. Why doesn't he just change her" _Change me, like make me be a vampire? he could to that?

"_I can't fault my son his happiness Aro. And he wants her to have a normal human life." Carlisle said._

"_I liked the piece he played for her earlier" Aro said to Carlisle changing the subject "she doesn't know it is hers, does her?"_

"_I'm sure he'll tell her soon enough, Esme's just happy he is playing again." He laughed_

"_I gathered from her thoughts. Quite an astounding bride for you" He complimented_

"_I think so too" Carlisle said back._

"_Alice?"_

"_She will taken away and changed" Carlisle spoke, every word sounding like a promise. I sighed._

I came out of that vision, but didn't open my eyes. I soaked the information of what I'd just learnt. I wondered how why he doesn't want to change me, normal human life? Despite everything, that seemrf to be the rational optiom to me. If wasn't like I couldn't get the experience as a vampire. Alice was going to change into one of them?

_I saw Alice and Rosalie on the balcony. It wasn't from yesterday; no it was much longer than that, it looked about last week. Alice was looking at Rose while she faced to rail._

"_Have you thought about what you're giving up, your sister, your family…children?" Rose asked her._

_Alice didn't say anything. I sat on the floor and watched them both _

"_I was nineteen when I turned but, I was ready for my own prince charming" Rose laughed "that a far stretch from whom he really was but I was happy. My friend Vera had just gotten married to a farmer, as shallow as I am, I couldn't deny the way he looked at her with so much adoration and love. She had a baby boy, with his dark hair and his cute dimples he was a pretty baby, I longed for my own, when I met Royce. I thought he could give me those things. Royce sent me flowers some were violets, like my eyes, my room was filled with every flower you could think of. In fact I pitied Vera. Soon Royce and I would have our beautiful blond hair and blue eyed children"_

_Alice looked at her softly as Rose continued._

"_I was walking home from Vera's when I saw him and his buddies drinking, he called me so I went over, which proved to be a mistake seeing as I was raped by the man I was to love and his friends"_

_I gasped, so did Alice_

"_Carlisle found me bleeding to death and saved me. After the burn I woke up, my consolation was my beauty, until I found out I couldn't have what I craved the most. I killed my attackers in revenge."_

"_You have Emmett, you should be lucky?" I said and Alice said "you got half of your happily ever after. You have Emmett"_

"_Yes. But we'd never be able to grow old together or have beautiful babies" Rose said. I shook my head at her. I guess I could see what she wanted, but she wouldn't see what she had already._

"_We've never wanted children, Bella and I, we just assumed we'd cross that bridge when we got there. Though Bella would make a great mom; I mean she has been taking care of me all my life. I would be content being the just fun Aunt" Alice laughed "but something tells me, she hasn't giving it a thought yet"_

"_Tell me about it" I mumbled as I dusted myself of as I stood up before heading for the door._

As soon as I walked through the door, I became conscious.

I did the laundry and cleaned my bathroom keeping busy; I was trying real hard not to think. Something bad was happening today, I could feel it. Edward wasn't here today, he had gone hunting with Carlisle, or Camping as they told me. I wanted to go down to the rez, just to stroll on the beach. I decided to drive down to Port Angeles and looked at their bookstore. I passed the time, not reading anything at all. just staring at the book while I was lost in my head. I couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was going to happen.

By the time I came back Edward car was right in front my house. He was looking grave…there was something about it that I dreaded. I had seen him look at me like that before in my worst nightmare.

"Walk with me?" he asked gesturing to the woods and I nodded. We didn't go far before he stopped and looked at me. He opened his mouth but no words came out.

I realized that I could make this easier on both of us. I loved him with all my heart but I couldn't handle it if he lied to me _I don't love you, I don't want you _I remembered his cold voice in my nightmare.

I looked at him my eyes void of any emotion. I was feeling right now, fear, pain, panic, hysteria, betrayal, most of all disappointment.

"You're leaving" I said my words as empty as my voice.

He didn't bother to respond, just looked at me, staring into my eyes.

"I'm going to let you go" I said again.

He nodded not offering anything, pain slipped through his mask like he was expecting me to fight for us, but who would fight for a lost cause. He was going to leave either way. At his pain, mine began to show itself, I closed my eyes shutting them out.

"I hope you know you are hurting us both" I said to him, crossing my hand daring him to say otherwise.

"Don't do anything reckless" Edward say

I scoffed challengingly "why so you could live a guilt free life?"

"Promise me" he asked again. I knew I couldn't deny him anything so I nodded.

"It'll be like I never existed" he said to me like he wanted to believe it, _oh how delusional_

"I'm calling bull." I said to him a bit angry "you owe me some epic groveling for what you are doing to me, to us. I love you Edward but you're being stupid right now."

His eyes became darker more intense as my declaration of love slipped out, well if he was hurting us, he might as well know what he's doing to my heart.

"I don't love you Bella" he said looking at the floor. I knew he was lying, but it still hurt so much.

"Look at me and say it again." I said even though my heart felt like it was breaking. I could feel it beat twice as fast, fighting back the pain threatening to swallow me whole.

His blank gaze met mine. Steely and resolved "I don't want you, I don't love you."

"Again" I whispered, it was my turn to look down not wanting him to witness my raw pain

"I don't love you" he said it, his voice colder than the last two declarations

"Do you believe it yet?" I said wanting to know, because I was so close to.

"No" he whispered in a moment's truth, a moment of weakness.

He looked between my eyes and my lips repeatedly, I knew what he wanted, but would it hurt more when he left or would it be something to hold me over while I awaited his return that may never happen or better yet would it change his mind.

"Can I?" he said looking at me expecting me to say no. in all fairness I easily could, he was ending our nonexistent relationship with our first kiss?

"I don't see how it could hurt any worse" I said, lying through my teeth. This could hurt so damn much but I wanted this kiss too, maybe I was a masochist. Maybe I was crazy falling in love with him. My sanity could be questioned in a lot of things, but I was in love and I was justified wasn't I?

He leaned, very slowly, hesitantly his lips met mine, blood boiled under my skin, burned in my lips. I wanted more. My fingers knotted in his hair and he held me to him. My lips parted as I breathed and his heady scent then he pulled back and kissed my forehead ghostly, before walking away from me, consequently, disappearing into the night.

When I went inside, I found Alice crying, or should I say, she had been crying. Her eyes were wide and her lips were still quivering, I wasn't in the mood to comfort her but I looked at her for a moment then gave her a kiss on the head before locking myself up in my room to drown in the my pain.

At the start of school week, all the rumors started about why the Cullens left, I did well to ignore them, after all no one knew I was in love with a Cullen. They were all very shy around Alice, the whispers bared to a minimum. It still hurt all the same. I was a mess internally but outwardly, I tried to be okay. Alice tried to comfort me when she could but I shook her off. Charlie didn't know what to do mainly because he wasn't sure what caused it. The hole in my chest was there, but sometimes at night, I was numb, not calm but it still hurt. When the feeling came, I knew Jasper was still here for Alice. It wasn't long before I accepted the inevitable, Alice was leaving, and she was spending her forever with Jasper. And knowing that hurt too, but can I really fault her happiness…no I really couldn't.

I heard the shuffling around the day she left, I just lay on my bed deciding to ignore it, but when I heard the door slam, I walked to the window. Jasper was standing by the driver seat of her car, he saw me looking at him, and he moved to tap Alice.

"Don't" I whispered "I'm trusting you with her Jasper, I just ask you treat her right, and keep her happy"

He looked at me strangely trying to figure out something, I had long accepted this was inevitable. I smiled at him

"Keep my secret, I keep yours" I promised him as a goodbye. He knew I knew and he sent me a wave of apology and gratefulness "I love you Jasper, don't make me regret this"

He nodded and sped off in the car with Alice unaware. As soon as they left, I went back to sleep. Restless, but it was sleep either way.

"Bella, is Alice there?" Charlie banged on my door the next morning

"What? No!" I said back rushing into her room. I knew she was gone, but seeing her bed empty hurt me more than it should.

"No. no…" Charlie began pacing up and down. "Her car isn't here either"

"Maybe she went for a drive?" I suggested hoping he'd realize she was long gone soon

"It's a school day Bella, it's almost time for school" Dad said

"Shit" he cursed.

"Daddy?" I said about to cry. I was a terrible liar, but I was lying for Alice so I had to make it believable "she's gone."

"C'mere" he said pulling me closer, as I sobbed in his shirt, for the first time I let myself feel, my tears flowed freely. Charlie was crying too, as we hugged each other.

Charlie excused me from school, as he went to the station to begin his search. He searched each day and each night which turned to weeks, he wasn't going to rest. He hardly ate or slept sometimes he would look at me as if he was a failure, he was empty, and never before, had I hated Alice more than I did now. Charlie was turning into the man we'd both left to Phoenix to escape. He was deep in self-loathing, he had been drinking too, more so than usual. I tried my best to hide it all, give him some comfort. Not that I was any better, I didn't want to drown in all the sadness anymore so I longed for Renee's erratic presence, an escape.

I'd see poster of my twin sister everywhere, _have you seen this girl?_ People pitied me; I could see it in their eyes. I looked into the cheery eyes of my sister and reminded myself she wanted this and she was happy. And as much as I tried to keep my mind of Edward, but the pain still hurt so much I wanted to curl up and die.

The blacks came to visit; I stayed out of their way. They tried to comfort Charlie. Jake was pissed, when he entered my room, he began shaking violently which made me question what his problem was. I looked at him, his hair was cut short, and he had a tattoo, he had grown a whole lot since I saw him last.

"You know, steroids are bad for you" I offered as a distraction

"We fill out quickly at the rez" was his answer "how are you doing?"

I looked into his eyes "it wouldn't be a good time to be me right now"

"Or Alice" he mumbled

"What?" I asked

"With her being …dead and all?" he said like he believed Alice was dead.

I glared at him and answered coldly "my sister is not dead"

"She'd be better off if she were than being a leech" Jacob said to himself, but I heard him anyway

"Get out" I said quietly

"What?" he said surprised

"Get out of my room" I repeated again with as much control as it took not to scream.

He seemed to get that I was serious, so he left. I never really considered the tribal legends but I guess if the cold ones did exist, wolves could too. My realization was confirmed with a howl far off at the corner. The last thing I needed was to be sucked in another supernatural activity, so I called my mother and booked a flight to Phoenix for the weekend.

Where it would be just me and my escape.


	12. Escape

**Okay I have to say I'm sorry that I took the clichéd route and made Edward leave, but he did have to leave with his family. Bella will get her Edward back that much I can promise you. So I hope you don't hate me too much. Thanks for reading with me. And thanks for the reviews and love; TwilightLoverGirl1, cbmorefie, jbarbosa12,** **Vampirelover2012, ****ONCEboyUPONmeetAgirlTIME****, zeldasweetness.**

* * *

"How you doing baby?" Renee said as she saw me in the airport. I arrived Friday night. Renee wasn't worried about Alice that much, though I deduced it was because she could relate to being impulsive.

I rolled my eyes to the question.

"I'm going to take that as a not fine" she deduced

"What gave me away, my dark circles or ratty attitude" I asked sarcastically. I hadn't slept well in weeks, which was doing some harm to my attitude. It hurt in my sleep without Jasper numbing my pain. It hurt when I was awake too.

Renee gave me a hug, and we drove home, she prattled on and on about something, as she watched me. I didn't mind though it was better than what I got back in Forks.

When I got home, Mom made tea though Renee's cooking left something to be desired, she could make the best calming tea.

"Suntheanine" she said handing the cup to me, "helps with a peaceful sleep. I sprayed some lavender on your pillow. It helps too."

I nodded walking to my room with the green tea in my hand. I wanted to go to Alice's room, but stopped myself. _Escape remember._ I chided my subconscious.

I drank my tea, it did help a bit. It didn't drive the pain away; it just held it off for a bit. I welcomed the feeling as I collapsed against my pillow and drifting into my first nightmare less sleep since Edward left, since I let my sister go.

I was asleep for sixteen hours, couldn't believe it myself, but it was true. It was midday; I'd slept at about eight last night. Unfortunately the pain was back, I considered asking mom to make me some of that tea again just to break the connection with the pain.

"Hey Bella" Phil greeted as I came down. I managed a small smile at him

"Follow me to the batting cages?" he asked and I nodded. Batting cages with Phil mean you get to talk to him, he just bats while you talk, in my case. He was trying to be a good step father; sometimes I valued his non biased point of view.

"Let me go get ready" I said before going back to my room.

I watched Phil bat, concentrating on the rhythmic noises, the machine whirring to spit out the ball, and then the ball colliding with the bat.

"I miss her so much, it hurts" I said to him after a while

"I know Bella" he said. _Thump_

"I don't even know if I'll ever see her again" I said after hearing Phil hit the ball seconds later.

"Is that all that bothering you?" he asked seriously._ Thump_

"No, there is the fact that Charlie is downright miserable, he's drinking has me more worried and I don't think I can bear it" I said. I didn't want to tell him about Edward.

_Thump _"you could always move back you know, at least till this Alice thing blows over, your mom is worried about you"

"Figures" I responded

"Charlie has no one now" I said. _Thump_

"You'll figure it out, you're a wise girl" he consoled. _Thump _ "now it's your turn to bat. It'll make you feel better"

I walked up to the mound. I guess if I sustained any injuries, that pain would take my mind of my ever aching heart. Phil squatted behind me, catching the balls I missed.

After two hours in the cages, Phil drove us home; mom was waiting with a cup of tea in her hands. Bless her heart.

Mom talked to me about everything but Alice, I guess it was hard for her to talk about, after all she was hurting too, even if she understood on some level. We talked about school, her new found hobby of ice skating, yep, I was going there tomorrow morning with one of my old friend Josiah or Jos as Alice and I called him. God help me if I don't break anything, we talked about a new book she was reading. I retired early to bed after three cups of tea.

We went to the rink for a like half an hour; I was not steady on my feet at all. I held on to the edge while walking, my feet ached which was small compared to how I really felt. Jos held my hand guiding me through the rink, he told me about his life since I left apparently he lives alone now

Renee and I spent the rest of the morning and a little of the afternoon on the beach

"What's his name?" she asked squinting against the sun looking at me

I pulled down my sunglasses to the tip of my nose and looked at her, "I'm sorry what?"

"The boy that has you so bothered" she cut straight to the point

"There is no boy mom" I replied a bit defensive which was in fact half of the truth.

"This is more than just Alice disappearing or Charlie is it? I don't know how to explain it? You look almost empty. Like Charles was when I left" I know Renee didn't like what she did to Charlie when she left, talking about it wasn't always at the top of her list. So she was serious.

I shook my head and wore my shades properly. I looked towards the water, where two people were throwing Frisbee at each other.

"His name is Edward." I said after a while. "His family moved to California few days ago"

"And you were serious?" she asked

"We never dated mom. And maybe there was a time I might have thought I was…"

"In love with him?" she asked and I nodded.

"Don't worry, it'll pass, it's just some crush" I lied shaking my head.

"It'll get better, I promise" she said hugging me before I went to pack my stuff to leave for home in the evening. I made sure to take a lot of the tea Renee made for me

* * *

One of the things I noticed being back in Forks was that I was being watched. It could be just paranoia but I felt someone watching me, but every time I looked back I couldn't find anything but the forest staring back at me. At night I would hear a wolf howl far off in the distance. It wasn't long before I was transported to the Reservation in my post monition.

_They were huddled in a group Billy was at the head of the circle, if there was such a thing, there was Sam and some other people I could recognize as elders of the reservation, around the fire were other, Leah, Jacob, Jared, Emily, Paul and Kim_

_Billy cleared his throat, and, the atmosphere changed abruptly around the low-burning fire. Paul and Jared sat up straighter. He nudged Kim and then pulled her gently upright. Leah Clearwater, her face still a beautiful and emotionless mask, closed her eyes — not like she was tired, but to help her concentration. Emily produced a spiral-bound notebook and a pen, Sam twisted just slightly beside her — so that he was facing the same direction as Old Quil, who was on his other side — and suddenly I realized that the elders of the council here were not three, but four in number._

_Billy spoke with a hint of majesty, authority, and a subtle rhythm, which I never knew he possessed. The words poured out with accuracy, it was like he knew them by heart, but also with feeling._

_I took a seat beside Jacob even though he wasn't my favorite person right now. I listened to the story._

"_The Quileutes have been a small people from the beginning," Billy said. "But we have never disappeared. This is because there has always been magic in our blood. It wasn't always the magic of shape-shifting — that came later. First, we were spirit warriors."_

"_The tribe settled in this harbor and became skilled. the harbor was rich in fish. There were others who coveted our land, and we were too small to hold it. A larger tribe moved against us, and we took to our ships to escape them._

_"Kaheleha was not the first spirit warrior, but we do not remember the stories that came before his. Kaheleha was the first Great Spirit Chief in our history. In this emergency, Kaheleha used the magic to defend our land. He and all his warriors left the ship — not their bodies, but their spirits. Their women watched over the bodies while the men took their spirits back to our harbor. They could not physically touch the enemy tribe, but they had other ways. The stories tell us that they could blow fierce winds into their enemy's camps; they could make a great screaming in the wind that terrified their foes. The stories also tell us that the animals could see the spirit warriors and understand them; the animals would do their bidding."_

I briefly wondered if I could do that, but waved it off when I realized we couldn't change the past, just learn from it.

_"Kaheleha took his spirit army and wreaked havoc on the intruders. This invading tribe had packs of big , thick-furred dogs that they used to pull their sleds in the winter. The spirit warriors turned the dogs against their masters and then brought a mighty infestation of bats up from the cliff caverns. They used the screaming wind to aid the dogs in confusing the men. The dogs and bats won. The survivors scattered, calling our harbor a cursed place. The dogs ran wild when the spirit warriors released them. The Quileutes returned to their bodies and their wives, victorious. The other nearby tribes, the Hohs and the Makahs, made treaties with the Quileutes. They wanted nothing to do with our magic. We lived in peace with them. When an enemy came against us, the spirit warriors would drive them off. Generations passed. Then the last Great Spirit Chief, Taha Aki. He was known for his wisdom, and for being a man of peace. The people lived well and content in his care, All but one man, Utlapa, who was not content."_

_A low hiss ran around the fire. Billy ignored it and went on with the legend. I was getting more intrigued by it. _

_"Utlapa was one of Chief Taha Aki's strongest spirit warriors — a powerful man, but a grasping man, too. He thought the people should use their magic to expand their lands, to enslave the Hohs and the Makahs and build an empire. Now, when the warriors were their spirit selves, they knew each other's thoughts. Taha Aki saw what Utlapa dreamed, and was angry with Utlapa. Utlapa was commanded to leave the people, and never use his spirit self again. Utlapa was a strong man, but the chief's warriors outnumbered him. He had no choice but to leave. The furious outcast hid in the forest nearby, waiting for a chance to get revenge against the chief. Even in times of peace, the Spirit Chief was vigilant in protecting his people. Often, he would go to a sacred, secret place in the mountains. He would leave his body behind and sweep down through the forests and along the coast, making sure no threat approached. One day when Taha Aki left to perform this duty, Utlapa followed. At first, Utlapa simply planned to kill the chief, but this plan had its drawbacks. Surely the spirit warriors would seek to destroy him, and they could follow faster than he could escape. As he hid in the rocks and watched the chief prepare to leave his body, another plan occurred to him. Taha Aki left his body in the secret place and flew with the winds to keep watch over his people. Utlapa waited until he was sure the chief had traveled some distance with his spirit self. Taha Aki knew it the instant that Utlapa had joined him in the spirit world, and he also knew Utlapa's murderous plan. He raced back to his secret place, but even the winds weren't fast enough to save him. When he returned, his body was already gone. Utlapa's body lay abandoned, but Utlapa had not left Taha Aki with an escape — he had cut his own body's throat with Taha Aki's hands. Taha Aki followed his body down the mountain. He screamed at Utlapa, but Utlapa ignored him as if he were mere wind. Taha Aki watched with despair as Utlapa took his place as chief of the Quileutes. For a few weeks, Utlapa did nothing but make sure that everyone believed he was Taha Aki. Then the changes began —Utlapa's first edict was to forbid any warrior to enter the spirit world. He claimed that he'd had a vision of danger, but really he was afraid. He knew that Taha Aki would be waiting for the chance to tell his story. Utlapa was also afraid to enter the spirit world himself; knowing Taha Aki would quickly claim his body. So his dreams of conquest with a spirit warrior army were impossible, and he sought to content himself with ruling over the tribe. He became a burden — seeking privileges that Taha Aki had never requested, refusing to work alongside his warriors, taking a young second wife and then a third, though Taha Aki's wife lived on —something unheard of in the tribe. Taha Aki watched in helpless fury. Eventually, Taha Aki tried to kill his body to save the tribe from Utlapa's excesses. He brought a fierce wolf down from the mountains, but Utlapa hid behind his warriors. When the wolf killed a young man who was protecting the false chief, Taha Aki felt horrible grief. He ordered the wolf away. All the stories tell us that it was no easy thing to be a spirit warrior. It was more frightening than exhilarating to be freed from one's body. This is why they only used their magic in times of need. The chief's solitary journeys to keep watch were a burden and a sacrifice. Being bodiless was disorienting, uncomfortable, horrifying. Taha Aki had been away from his body for so long at this point that he was in agony. He felt he was doomed — never to cross over to the final land where his ancestors waited, stuck in this torturous nothingness forever. The great wolf followed Taha Aki's spirit as he twisted and writhed in agony through the woods. The wolf was very large for its kind, and beautiful. Taha Aki was suddenly jealous of the dumb animal. At least it had a body. At least it had a life. Even life as an animal would be better than this horrible empty consciousness. And then Taha Aki had the idea that changed us all. He asked the great wolf to make room for him, to share. The wolf complied. Taka Aki entered the wolf's body with relief and gratitude. It was not his human body, but it was better than the void of the spirit world. As one, the man and the wolf returned to the village on the harbor. The people ran in fear, shouting for the warriors to come. The warriors ran to meet the wolf with their spears. Utlapa, of course, stayed safely hidden. Taha Aki did not attack his warriors. He retreated slowly from them, speaking with his eyes and trying to yelp the songs of his people. The warriors began to realize that the wolf was no ordinary animal, that there was a spirit influencing it. One older warrior, a man name Yut, decided to disobey the false chief's order and try to communicate with the wolf._

_"As soon as Yut crossed to the spirit world, Taha Aki left the wolf — the animal waited tamely for his return — to speak to him. Yut gathered the truth in an instant, and welcomed his true chief home. At this time, Utlapa came to see if the wolf had been defeated. When he saw Yut lying lifeless on the ground, surrounded by protective warriors, he realized what was happening. He drew his knife and raced forward to kill Yut before he could return to his body."_

_"'Traitor,' he screamed, and the warriors did not know what to do. The chief had forbidden spirit journeys, and it was the chief's decision how to punish those who disobeyed. Yut jumped back into his body, but Utlapa had his knife at his throat and a hand covering his mouth. Taha Aki's body was strong, and Yut was weak with age. Yut could not say even one word to warn the others before Utlapa silenced him forever. Taha Aki watched as Yut's spirit slipped away to the final lands that were barred to Taha Aki for all eternity. He felt a great rage, more powerful than anything he'd felt before. He entered the big wolf again, meaning to rip Utlapa's throat out. But, as he joined the wolf, the greatest magic happened. Taha Aki's anger was the anger of a man. The love he had for his people and the hatred he had for their oppressor were too vast for the wolf's body, too human. The wolf shuddered, and — before the eyes of the shocked warriors and Utlapa — transformed into a man. The new man did not look like Taha Aki's body. He was far more glorious. He was the flesh interpretation of Taha Aki's spirit. The warriors recognized him at once, though, for they had flown with Taha Aki's spirit. Utlapa tried to run, but Taha Aki had the strength of the wolf in his new body. He caught the thief and crushed the spirit from him before he could jump out of the stolen body. The people rejoiced when they understood what had happened. Taha Aki quickly set everything right, working again with his people and giving the young wives back to their families. The only change he kept in place was the end of the spirit travels. The spirit warriors were no more."_

_"From that point on, Taha Aki Great Wolf, or Spirit Man, led the tribe for many, many years, for he did not age. When danger threatened, he would resume his wolf-self to fight or frighten the enemy. The people dwelt in peace. Taha Aki fathered many sons, and some of these found that, after they had reached the age of manhood, they, too, could transform into wolves. The wolves were all different, because they were spirit wolves and reflected the man they were inside."_

_"So that's why Sam is all black," Jake muttered grinning. "Black heart, black fur."_

I was so involved in the story; it was a shock to come back to the present, to Charlie telling me it was time for school.

* * *

**A/N The next chapter will be instantly uploaded after this because it is mostly legends given to us by the dearest Stephanie Meyer. Dont forget to review. Love You all.**

**-J**


	13. Legends

**A/N: I feel the need to remind you guys of the disclaimer at the very beginning of this strory. I do not own twilight.**

* * *

I went through the actions of school; I sat alone for lunch not wanting to be disturbed. After school I tried to continue from where I left off, it took a few tries and a few informative visions, but I got there the circle around the dying fire which was still burning orange with blue specks.

_"So that's why Sam is all black," Jake muttered, grinning. "Black heart, black fur." _

_The fire threw a volley of sparks into the sky, and they shivered and danced, making shapes that were almost decipherable. _

_"And your brown reflects what?" Sam whispered back. "How sweet you are?"_

_Billy ignored their jibes. "Some of the sons became warriors with Taha Aki, and they no longer aged. Others, who did not like the transformation, refused to join the pack of wolf-men. These began to age again, and the tribe discovered that the wolf-men could grow old like anyone else if they gave up their spirit wolves. Taha Aki had lived the span of three old men's lives. He had married a third wife after the deaths of the first two, and found in her his true spirit wife, his imprint" _

_At that, I saw Sam give Emily a gentle smile while Jared winked at Kim. And I just knew they were imprints though it had more to do ith the look in thier eyes._

"_Though he had loved the others, this was something else. He decided to give up his spirit wolf so that he would die when she did. That is how the magic came to us, but it is not the end of the story. . . ."_

_He looked at Old Quil Ateara, who shifted in his chair, straightening his frail shoulders. Billy took a drink from a bottle of water and wiped his forehead. Emily's pen never hesitated as she scribbled furiously on the paper._

_"That was the story of the spirit warriors," Old Quil began in a thin tenor voice. "This is the story of the Cold Ones and the third wife's sacrifice."_

_"Many years after Taha Aki gave up his spirit wolf, when he was an old man, trouble began in the north, with the Makahs. Several young women of their tribe had disappeared, and they blamed it on the neighboring wolves, who they feared and mistrusted. The wolf-men could still read each other's thoughts while in their wolf forms, just like their ancestors had while in their spirit forms. They knew that none of their number was to blame. Taha Aki tried to pacify the Makah chief, but there was too much fear. Taha Aki did not want to have a war on his hands. He was no longer a warrior to lead his people. He charged his oldest wolf-son, Taha Wi, with finding the true culprit before hostilities began. Taha Wi led the five other wolves in his pack on a search through the mountains, looking for any evidence of the missing Makahs. They came across something they had never encountered before — a strange, sweet scent in the forest that burned their noses to the point of pain."_

I shrank a little closer to Jacob's side, though he could not feel it. My pulse jumped as his words came faster.

_"They did not know what creature would leave such a scent, but they followed it," Old Quil continued. His quavering voice did not have the majesty of Billy's, but it had a strange, fierce edge of urgency about it. _

_"They found faint traces of human scent, and human blood, along the trail. They were sure this was the enemy they were searching for. The journey took them so far north that Taha Wi sent half the pack, the younger ones, back to the harbor to report to Taha Aki. Taha Wi and his two brothers did not return. The younger brothers searched for their elders, but found only silence. Taha Aki mourned for his sons. He wished to avenge his sons' death, but he was old. He went to the Makah chief in his mourning clothes and told him everything that had happened. The Makah chief believed his grief, and tensions ended between the tribes. A year later, two Makah maidens disappeared from their homes on the same night. The Makahs called on the Quileute wolves at once, who found the same sweet stink all through the Makah village. The wolves went on the hunt again. Only one came back. He was Yaha Uta, the oldest son of Taka Aki's third wife, and the youngest in the pack. He brought something with him that had never been seen in all the days of the Quileutes — a strange, cold, stony corpse that he carried in pieces. All who were of Taha Aki's blood, even those who had never been wolves, could smell the piercing smell of the dead creature. This was the enemy of the Makahs. "Yaha Uta described what had happened: he and his brothers had found the creature, who looked like a man but was hard as a granite rock, with the two Makah daughters. One girl was already dead, white and bloodless on the ground. The other was in the creature's arms, his mouth at her throat. She may have been alive when they came upon the hideous scene, but the creature quickly snapped her neck and tossed her lifeless body to the ground when they approached. His white lips were covered in her blood, and his eyes glowed red. Yaha Uta described the fierce strength and speed of the creature. One of his brothers quickly became a victim when he underestimated that strength. The creature ripped him apart like a doll. Yaha Uta and his other brother were more wary. They worked together, coming at the creature from the sides, outmaneuvering it. They had to reach the very limits of their wolf strength and speed, something that had never been tested before. The creature was hard as stone and cold as ice. They found that only their teeth could damage it. They began to rip small pieces of the creature apart while it fought them. But the creature learned quickly, and soon was matching their maneuvers. It got its hands on Yaha Uta's brother. Yaha Uta found an opening on the creature's throat, and he lunged. His teeth tore the head off the creature, but the hands continued to mangle his brother. Yaha Uta ripped the creature into unrecognizable chunks, tearing pieces apart in a desperate attempt to save his brother. He was too late, but, in the end, the creature was destroyed. Or so they thought. Yaha Uta laid the reeking remains out to be examined by the elders. One severed hand lay beside a piece of the creature's granite arm. The two pieces touched when the elders poked them with sticks, and the hand reached out towards the arm piece, trying to reassemble itself. Horrified, the elders set fire to the remains. A great cloud of choking, vile smoke polluted the air. When there was nothing but ashes, they separated the ashes into many small bags and spread them far and wide —some in the ocean, some in the forest, some in the cliff caverns. Taha Aki wore one bag around his neck, so he would be warned if the creature ever tried to put himself together again."_

_Old Quil paused and looked at Billy. Billy pulled out a leather thong from around his neck. Hanging from the end was a small bag, blackened with age. A few people gasped. I might have been one of them._

_"They called it The Cold One, the Blood Drinker, and lived in fear that it was not alone. They only had one wolf protector left, young Yaha Uta. They did not have long to wait. The creature had a mate, another blood drinker, who came to the Quileutes seeking revenge. The stories say that the Cold Woman was the most beautiful thing human eyes had ever seen. She looked like the goddess of the dawn when she entered the village that morning; the sun was shining for once, and it glittered off her white skin and lit the golden hair that flowed down to her knees. Her face was magical in its beauty, her eyes black in her white face. Some fell to their knees to worship her. She asked something in a high, piercing voice, in a language no one had ever heard. The people were dumbfounded, not knowing how to answer her. There was none of Taha Aki's blood among the witnesses but one small boy. He clung to his mother and screamed that the smell was hurting his nose. One of the elders, on his way to council, heard the boy and realized what had come among them. He yelled for the people to run. She killed him first. _

_"There were twenty witnesses to the Cold Woman's approach. Two survived, only because she grew distracted by the blood, and paused to sate her thirst. They ran to Taha Aki, who sat in counsel with the other elders, his sons, and his third wife. Yaha Uta transformed into his spirit wolf as soon as he heard the news. He went to destroy the blood drinker alone. Taha Aki, his third wife, his sons, and his elders followed behind him. At first they could not find the creature, only the evidence of her attack. Bodies lay broken, a few drained of blood, strewn across the road where she'd appeared. Then they heard the screams and hurried to the harbor. A handful of the Quileutes had run to the ships for refuge. She swam after them like a shark, and broke the bow of their boat with her incredible strength. When the ship sank, she caught those trying to swim away and broke them, too._

_"She saw the great wolf on the shore, and she forgot the fleeing swimmers. She swam so fast she was a blur and came, dripping and glorious, to stand before Yaha Uta. She pointed at him with one white finger and asked another incomprehensible question. Yaha Uta waited. It was a close fight. She was not the warrior her mate had been. But Yaha Uta was alone — there was no one to distract her fury from him. When Yaha Uta lost, Taha Aki screamed in defiance. He limped forward and shifted into an ancient, white-muzzled wolf. The wolf was old, but this was Taha Aki the Spirit Man and his rage made him strong. The fight began again. Taha Aki's third wife had just seen her son die before her. Now her husband fought, and she had no hope that he could win. She'd heard every word the witnesses to the slaughter had told the council. She'd heard the story of Yaha Uta's first victory, and knew that his brother's diversion had saved him. The third wife grabbed a knife from the belt of one of the sons who stood beside her. They were all young sons, not yet men, and she knew they would die when their father failed. The third wife ran toward the Cold Woman with the dagger raised high. The Cold Woman smiled, barely distracted from her fight with the old wolf. She had no fear of the weak human woman or the knife that would not even scratch her skin, and she was about to deliver the death blow to Taha Aki. And then the third wife did something the Cold Woman did not expect. She fell to her knees at the blood drinker's feet and plunged the knife into her own heart. Blood spurted through the third wife's fingers and splashed against the Cold Woman. The blood drinker could not resist the lure of the fresh blood leaving the third wife's body. Instinctively, she turned to the dying woman, for one second entirely consumed by thirst. Taha Aki's teeth closed around her neck. That was not the end of the fight, but Taha Aki was not alone now. Watching their mother die, two young sons felt such rage that they sprang forth as their spirit wolves, though they were not yet men. With their father, they finished the creature. Taha Aki never rejoined the tribe. He never changed back to a man again. He lay for one day beside the body of the third wife, growling whenever anyone tried to touch her, and then he went into the forest and never returned."_

_"Trouble with the cold ones was rare from that time on. Taha Aki's sons guarded the tribe until their sons were old enough to take their places. There were never more than three wolves at a time. It was enough. Occasionally a blood drinker would come through these lands, but they were taken by surprise, not expecting the wolves. Sometimes a wolf would die, but never were they decimated again like that first time. They'd learned how to fight the cold ones, and they passed the knowledge on, wolf mind to wolf mind, spirit to spirit, father to son. Time passed, and the descendants of Taha Aki no longer became wolves when they reached manhood. Only in a great while, if a cold one was near, would the wolves return. The cold ones always came in ones and twos, and the pack stayed small. A bigger coven came, and your own great-grandfathers prepared to fight them off. But the leader spoke to Ephraim Black as if he were a man, and promised not to harm the Quileutes. His strange yellow eyes gave some proof to his claim that they were not the same as other blood drinkers. The wolves were outnumbered; there was no need for the cold ones to offer a treaty when they could have won the fight. Ephraim accepted." _

_ "__They've stayed true to their side" there were grumbles here and there that did not agree with him" Old Quil continued "though their presence does tend to draw in others. And their numbers have forced a larger pack than the tribe has ever seen, except, of course, in Taha Aki's time," he said, and then he sighed. "And so the sons of our tribe again carry the burden and share the sacrifice their fathers endured before them."_

_All was silent for a long moment. The living descendants of magic and legend stared at one another across the fire with sadness in their eyes. All but one _

_"I think it's cool." Paul's full lower lip pouted out a little bit._

_Billy chuckled, low and long and the magic seemed to fade into the glowing embers. Suddenly, it was just a circle of friends again. Jared flicked a small stone at Paul, and everyone laughed when it made him jump. Low conversations murmured around, teasing and casual. Leah Clearwater's eyes did not open. I thought I saw something sparkling on her cheek like a tear, but when I looked back a moment later it was gone._

* * *

My mind was a thousand years away. As I awoke into the present, I was not thinking of Yaha Uta or the other wolves, or the beautiful Cold Woman — I could picture her only too easily. No, I was thinking of someone outside the magical together. I was trying to imagine the face of the unnamed woman who had saved the entire tribe, the third wife. I wish they'd remembered her name.

I woke up to the sound of Charlie coming in. I rushed downstairs seeing him hang his gun

"Dinner isn't ready" I informed him in a small voice

"It's okay" he said pulling out a beer before bringing out the yellow folder, Alice's folder. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms round his neck taking him by surprise. I looked at the picture of Alice, smiling at us.

"Maybe we should stop looking" I suggested

"Give up hope?" he said still looking at the photograph

"No. Gosh no Dad" I said "we need to consider the possibility that maybe she doesn't want to be found"

He hummed noncommittally

"She left us Charlie…dad, you and me…not the other way around, I'm sure she wasn't kidnapped either, seeing as most her clothes are missing…maybe, just maybe we should let her go, when the time is right she might come to us"

"What happens if she doesn't?" he whispered, he knew I was right.

"We'd do what she wants…we'll let her go" I whispered back not really believing I was suggesting this.

"I miss her so much Bella" he said his scruffy voice thicker with emotion

"I miss her too daddy, but we have to let go…you have to be better for me, I need my father too and he's of no use to me if he worries and drinks himself to death." I said adding a little guilt trip. "We've hardly spoken in a long time, I feel like I'm losing my father too. I can't watch you like this anymore…Please daddy…just let her go, it's too much pain to deal with, I can't watch you slowly kill yourself over this."

He sighed resigned.

"I'm sorry." He said finally

I kissed his cheek in acceptance

"How about we go to the diner, just you and me, I'll get you berry cobbler for desert"

I nodded to the request and let go of him as he stood up. I left to go get my hoodie upstairs. I stopped at the bottom of the stair and looked back at Charlie. He put the folder in a cabinet and locked it with a key. I knew this wasn't over, but at least now he was going to try, for me. I could offer the same courtesy couldn't I?


	14. Trying

**Thank you to those who showed some love by reviewing, following, favoring; Dionvion, Lovetta Dream, vxgt, jbarbosa12, Lionnara,****cbmorefie. Happy Memorial Day and God bless. Read and review. Check out my other stories too. Love -J**

* * *

Months have passed after our talk, Charlie was getting better, he joked more often he was almost down to his old self, I had hidden every picture of Alice in sight, even went as far as to remove the missing posters. I let him have the one of us in his wallet. Everything else I'd kept in Alice's room and locked the door, sealing in all reminders. Charlie was grieving, and so was I.

When we talked last night, Charlie warned me about going to Seattle , turns out there were disappearances happening in Seattle, Dad brought home a file for a one Riley Biers, he went missing on his way home. Dad couldn't say no when the mother came in in tears. He could relate to it. Though we still talked about Alice, we'd kept it to a minimum, I wept at night, and relieving old memories as I travelled to our past times together, at least I let it consume me, when nobody could watch me break down. I screamed for my sister, screamed for the Cullens, screamed for my love, Edward. I cradled myself in the past. I knew the pain wouldn't just go away, but I had to try an outlet, somewhere Charlie wouldn't see.

I walked down the morning of my summer break; I knew it was going to be hard, not being busy and being left to my thoughts, all day long, so I got a job at the Newton's for a few hours every week, the good news was Mike wasn't here this summer, he had gone to California with his dad

"Bells?" dad said.

"I'll be alright dad" I smiled assuring

"Good luck Kiddo" he said before I walked out to

I sighed in my car before driving off to work

"Hey Bella" Mrs. Newton greeted, I took down my apron from the shelve she showed me and put it on. I went behind the counter and waited for customers.

Working at the Newton's was an experience alright, the hikers talked but only few topics got my attention.

I felt someone's eyes on me again, I looked around the store but the tourist were just going about their own business, I looked outside the window, looking at whatever it was but not really seeing it.

I shrugged it off continuing about my day. I tried to smile at customers, and be polite. At the end of the day, I went home, cooked dinner for Charlie and we watch some pointless soap opera and then I went to bed. I sat with my back against the headboard hugging my legs to me. I made a decision not to search Alice's past or contact her through our thoughts, not if I could help it. It made it easier.

_For whom exactly? _I asked my self

"_For me." M_y inner thought answered its on questions

It was so I wouldn't get to see her happy while she abandoned her own family. I refused to see her with her new family, her new sister or her new brothers…most especially, I wouldn't see Edward

I wondered how he was coping, did he forget about me already or was he moving on, different part of me wanted different things. I wished he was hurting like me, so it wouldn't be long before he came back to me. The other part wants him, to be happy, eternity is a long time to be so lost and without a purpose like I was, in fact nobody deserved to feel this way at all. I hugged myself tighter.

_I didn't deserve to feel this way._

I fiddled with the necklace around my neck, the one Marcus had giving me, Marcus…I knew now I only knew half his suffering, I wondered how he felt when didiyme was killed, I knew he didn't know her own brother did this, I wondered why he even tried living, I was going through hell and back, my heart breaking with every breath I take without my Edward. At least I know Edward was alive and well he knew she was dead.

_How much longer would I stand this then die of a broken heart? _ I asked myself, not really wanting an answer.

My sanity could not take this anymore, any shred of control it had over the situation was gone and I let out a blood curling scream as the pain ripped through the wall I'd tried so hard to put between the pain and me. It was the only thing I could do to save my fragile, diminishing heart.

Charlie appeared a minutes later with his gun searching frantically around my room. He took one look at me rocking and hugging myself and hurried to me. He hugged me shushing me.

"It'll be alright sweetheart, it's just a bad dream" he comforted. And oh I wanted it to be true, that this was all a bad dream, that tomorrow I would wake up, and Edward will still be here.

"_He was gone, he is gone_" I whispered to myself internally.

Charlie stroked my hair and held me. I was so selfish to soak up whatever comfort he was giving. He held me until I stopped sobbing. I closed my eyes after laying down properly, pretending to sleep; I knew Charlie stayed with me for two minutes then left after kissing my forehead.

I didn't go back to sleep, I just let my body cope with the never ending pain. I wanted to scream but I could risk Charlie's worry again, bottling it up wasn't doing any good. I decided to take it one step at a time, one second at a time because if I was sure of anything it was that time passes, albeit it went very slowly for me, it still passed, my heart beat despite the wave of pain trying to stop it, I took deep breath staring at my rocking chair. I suddenly remembered Edward telling me

"It'll chase the bad dreams away" he said about the meadow

The meadow, should I go there, will it still hurt, will it give me relieve. It doesn't hurt to try right?

I was so far out in my thoughts that I actually slept for a while before daylight came by. I heard Charlie's voice call out

"Bells you'll be late for work, want me to call in sick?"

"No" my voice rough. I cleared my throat "I'll be fine dad"

I got up and got dressed. I walked to find my dad downstairs drinking a bottle of water.

"How are you doing?" he asked

"Better now" I said flashing a grateful smile which was easier than a real one

"That new?" he pointed to my neck. I realized I hadn't taken Marcus' necklace off.

"You like? Marcus gave it to me, he's friends with the Cullens, I met him when he came visiting" I tried to put the right enthusiasm in my voice.

"Is that the 'he' you were going on about last night?" he asked tentatively

_I said that out loud?_

"No, uh, Marcus is about forty five" I said making up the age, he was older than that so it was complimentary right? "He had a daughter he claims to looks a lot like me; unfortunately he lost her and his wife Didi. He gave me because he never had the chance to give it to her"

Charlie hummed considering my make-believe story then nodded

"Listen I'm going away in a couple of days and won't be here for your birthday weekend" he informed me. Oh!

"That's okay dad I wasn't celebrating it either way"

"You should Bells, Alice would have wanted to"

"Well Alice isn't here, and we both know she was the only reason I even bothered trying" I kissed his cheek making a move to go out "I'll buy myself something nice and call it a day"

I walked out to work, Apologizing to Mrs. Newton for being late before taking my place behind the register.

"I'm telling you frank…they were the sizes of horses" A man said getting my attention.

"I'm sure they were bears Nick, it's just your imagination"

"Nah Frankie, I could swear it was a wolf" he countered "I swear it looked right at me before running off into the woods. It was like it was looking for something"

The other man, Frank came close to me to pay for his items

"Can you believe this guy" he scoffed at me.

I wanted to say I did, but thought it was wise to keep quiet so I just shrugged and looked at Nick sympathetically.

He gave me a small smile before heading out. The rest of my day was pretty much monotonic.

* * *

"Hey dad how long are you gone for?" I asked him over dinner

"A week or more" he answered me

"Conference?"

He nodded

"Are you sure you don't want to visit you mom a bit?"

"I think that's a good idea, I'll ask Mrs. Newton for a few days off, maybe towards my birthday weekend before I quit, make it a surprise for her and Phil"

"Good for you" he commented "stay away from Seattle Bells there's been an up rise in disappearances."

I nodded to make him happy and we ate our supper in peace after that

I went to bed; I made sure to take sleeping pills before going up. I tried not to use it every day but sometimes are better than others I guess.

Peculiar thing…I dreamt of Emmett and Jasper that night, first it was Emmett,

_I saw him mining with some other guys. They were laughing some of them leaning against the wall and drinking water_

_Well that explains the muscles. I thought to my self_

"_Em" one of the guys call_

"_how's your fine sister?" he said in a crude remark wiggling his brow_

_Emmett response was to throw a stone at him and grumble which made the other people around laugh_

"_Mother makes sure she is well accomplished, I won't have you ruining her innocence Richie" he said back to the guy before._

"_I'm just kidding Em. You know I love that girl" he placated._

_Emmett smiled at him, his dimples even more pronounced as a human "if you didn't I'd kill you. My time is up. I've got to go to mother, she asked for firewood"_

"_Sure Em" Richie called back_

_Emmett left there smiling happily and walked off with his bag and went into the woods. He hadn't gone far when a bear spotted him_

"_No" I screamed as it attacked him pushing him to the floor. _

_Emmett tried to struggle at first but he gave up after a while, watching the bear play with him. He knew as well as I that he was about to die. I could see his eyes dropping as his consciousness left him. Suddenly there was a loud roar, I removed my eyes from Emmett's face and saw Rosalie, and she wasn't scowling which made her a whole lot more beautiful, but her face portrayed anger at the bear as she drained him of the blood. Her face softened at the sight of Emmett and as soon as she lifted him, his eyes fluttered open holding her gaze. She didn't waste any moment before turning into a blur and running with him._

Jasper's past was a lot more horrifying. But whatever was controlling my visions, was sparing me a lot of gruesome scenes flicking in and out of what I should know. I watched his early phases like a slide show

_I watched as he was lured by three sisters, I watched as he was bitten, I watched as the leader, Maria, seduced him into doing her bidding, it was so obvious she was using him, I wonder why Jasper didn't see it. I guess he was a fool in love. I watched as he fought alongside Maria in a lot of battles and the battle against the sisters. I watched how Jasper killed other people drinking the blood of humans turning his eyes ruby._

It was unsettling to know that Jasper had gone through this at a point I felt kinda sorry for him, don't know why though.

_I was happy when Peter came back for him and when Jasper finally left Maria. How he met Carlisle, how Carlisle talked him into trying first before making a decision to stay, his decision to stay. I laughed at Emmett reaction to seeing Jasper for the first time. I watched as he and Edward accessed each other, he mostly kept to himself for the most part. Esme had a key role in bringing him out of solitude. I watched he and Emmett wrestle, which was quite entertaining. His reaction to starting school, the thing that caught my attention was the struggle he went through to change._

I woke up with the help of my alarm clock the next morning, making a deliberate effort to make a nice breakfast before heading to work for the day.


End file.
